


Truth or Dare

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grell finds out that Ronald is dating Sebastian, he insists upon having a double date. During the date, Undertaker suggests a game of Truth or Dare. Just how far will this not-so-innocent game take the five men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old little crack RP between myself and two friends (DA usernames pervyyaoifancier and Ninluvs-shm). Not my normal style of writing due to the format this was RPed with... This is all basically one scene. I'm breaking it up into parts.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters; only explore the possibilities.

William gave off a sighs in irritation, causing the Undertaker to look at him with a small smile on his pale lips, "Patience, William. They've still time. We were a bit early, remember?"

"If it were not for the inconvenient fact that I am being blackmailed, I'd not be here at all." The workaholic responded, adjusting his glasses so that the dim light of the local pub caught the lenses, creating a glare that hid his eyes.

"But you are here and you'll be cordial. It won't hurt that much, darling, I promise." Grell giggled, wiggling excitedly in his seat.

William nearly rolled his eyes at the redhead, "That's what you always say…"

"Oh! I do believe they're here." Grell giggled, raising his hand above his head and waving it enthusiastically at the two men who had just walked through the door.

"We need another bottle of scotch."

The Undertaker cocked his head to the side, "Will, we have one already."

"We need another." William said quickly, getting up from his seat across from the two long-haired reapers and weaving his way through the tables to the bar.

"...A double-date with your co-workers…I still believe this to be a dangerous idea, love... Sebastian muttered under his breath to Ronald as they walked over to the table where Grell and Undertaker were sitting.

"With William-senpai here? Yeah, I think so. But Grell-senpai insisted…and Undertaker seems keen on talking with you as well." The lively two-toned reaper shrugged, taking the demon's hand as they approached the two reapers still seated at the table.

"Sebas-chan~!" Grell threw himself forward, his arms outstretched at the demon before he suddenly stopped himself from pouncing on Sebastian, "Oh! Sorry! Habit and all that." He laughed and took Ronald's free arm to tug him towards the table, "Come on now. I've been looking forward to this all week!"

The undertaker gave a wide smile, nodding to the couple, "Gentlemen, how kind of you to join us! Have a seat, won't you?" he gestured to the bench that William had occupied before he had made up an excuse to prolong the inevitable. "How have your days been, hmm?"

Sebastian nodded in thanks as he took his seat, glancing over at William who seemed to be busy avoiding them, "Ah, busy as usual." He looked between the two Reapers, still unsure why they had invited Ronald and him along for a date "...I must say, I am rather curious about how this evening shall go. It seems one already wishes to avoid being social at all costs. How…immature…"

"Ignore him. Even when he was drunk he didn't like this idea." Ronald said as he slipped in next to Sebastian, reclining comfortably and draping his arm across the back of the wooden bench.

Grell snorted, "If it's anything outside of work, Will rarely knows how to compose himself. But he'll get over that soon enough."

The silver Reaper gave a wicked grin, "Admittedly, part of the intention of meeting tonight is to find out just what's got dear William's knickers in a twist, and you just might have that answer, Mr. Michaelis. But, we needn't talk of that just yet."

"Yes! This is a good chance to get to know each other without our pesky jobs forcing us to fight one another to the death…unless of course we want to later, because that's always fun~!" Grell piped up, winking at the Demon.

William finally returned with extra glasses in hand and a bottle under his arm, "Good evening, gentlemen." He coolly set down bottle and glasses, his jaw set tight, "I've brought whiskey since we already have a bottle of scotch on the table. Are there preferences for anything else?"

The demon glanced up at the returning Reaper, hiding his amusement with a small smile, "Either are fine…do join us, William. This is supposed to be a double-date, after all…"

"Do you intend on getting drunk right off the bat, Senpai? Our company can't be that unpleasant." Ronald grinned as he poured some of the scotch into a glass, taking only a small sip before licking his lip.

William quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian as he sat down next to Grell, "Never in a hundred years would I have ever thought this is how I would spend a Saturday evening."

"Well. That went better than expected." Undertaker said, pouring himself a bit of whiskey.

The red-head leaned over and kissed William's cheek, "Thank you for being civil, darling." He said softly, causing the other reaper's ears to turn a shade pinker as he silently sipped his scotch. Grell leaned back, wiggling in his seat as he pawed at the wooden table, "Oh! I can't take it anymore! I'm dying to know! How did you two, of all people, wind up together?"

The mortician chuckled, "Well that didn't take long."

"What? I'm curious! And nosy. Unbearably nosy."

" Indeed you are, my dear." Undertaker said, patting Grell's cheek as he smiled at Ronald and Sebastian, "You can always tell Grell to mind his own business."

William snorted lightly, "It won't work, but you can try."

"I could, but I know that would only make things worse…" Sebastian sighed, glancing at Ronald before looking back at the others, figuring in his mind how to put it without getting himself killed, "...Hatred started it all, I suppose. He wandered onto the Phantomhive property in the middle of the night and I met him in the gardens with a strong intention of being rid of him. Well, our conversation took a turn and we found ourselves in a rather…interesting position. We met days afterwards to confirm certain things before becoming how we are today." He smiled, pouring himself a bit of scotch before taking a sip.

"…Well, that's sugar-coating it…But accurate…" The youngest reaper said before he leaned against Sebastian's shoulder, swirling his drink in his glass.

Undertaker chuckled, "Isn't hatred how it always begins for our two kinds?"

"Hating one another, then 'hating' each other all night long, thinking about making sweet, sweet 'hatred' day after day, longing to be with the one you 'hate'." Grell snickered with a grin, "I'm joking…mostly. Truly, that's not how I saw you two getting together in my mind at all, but it's still oddly romantic."

William had a look of genuine surprise, "I wasn't expecting such honesty." He raised his glass slightly to Sebastian, "Cheers." he muttered before he took a sip of the expensive scotch.

"Well, well, it seems even William can acknowledge integrity despite his blind hatred." Undertaker said before he grinned viciously, "Or would that be 'hatred' with quotation marks?"

William ignored the indicative jab, looking for a change of subject which Ronald sort of gave him by speaking up before anyone noticed that he wasn't acknowledging the suggestion.

"…I'm not sure I want to know what you were thinking, Grell-senpai…but I can't help but wonder…" he sighed, changing the direction of the subject, "How did you three end up together?"

"How we three wound up together? It was…" Undertaker started before Grell chimed in to help answer the question, their voices ringing out in unison.

"Chloroform!" The two long haired reapers burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, for the love of Styx." William muttered, slapping his palm to his forehead.

Sebastian blinked in surprise, "Chloroform…what an interesting choice." He chuckled in amusement, "Now out of curiosity, Grell…how is it you expected that Ronald and I got together?"

"At least I didn't have to be billy-clubbed to get some sense knocked into me." William glared pointedly at the undertaker.

"No, you just needed to be anesthetized, restrained, and thoroughly worked over." The older reaper responded with an innocent smile.

Grell ignored his two lovers and leaned over the table to talk to Ronald, "It's nothing perverse, darling. I just thought maybe you two had hooked up on the Campania while I wasn't looking and things had progressed from there, like having some secret whirlwind romance akin to some famous star-crossed lovers. You know, where Sebas-chan is your Juliet! The poor dear being forced to remain in the manor by his tyrannical master while you, his Romeo, romance him with poetry on his balcony by moonlight. That sort of thing." He grinned and shrugged, "Then again, I always did have a flair for the dramatic."

"Juliet?" Sebastian sighed irritably, shaking his head, "No, nothing happened on the ship. We were a little too busy dealing with trouble to have a chance such as that." He glanced pointedly at the Undertaker before looking back at Ronald with a smile.

"Yes, those Dolls caused way too much trouble for anything else, though we did have a small battle before the Bizarre Dolls attacked. But just because we didn't hook up on the ship doesn't mean our reunion wasn't…'dramatic', Senpai. It just wasn't…exactly the romantic kind you are thinking of. But thanks for putting me as the 'Romeo' in your fantasy of Sebastian and I, and not the 'Juliet'." Ronald downed a gulp of his scotch.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're just not the Juliet type. Your masculinity is quite affirmed, whereas Sebby's is slightly more questionable as he has a habit of wearing bonnets on the whims of a little girl." Grell grinned.

William couldn't help but snort at the idea of the demon in a bonnet, but hid it by covering his mouth with his hand, earning a glare from Sebastian.

Undertaker smirked at the mention of the Bizarre Dolls, "Yes, sorry about that little fiasco, gentlemen. Grell and William have forgiven me, but-"

"Ah!" Grell interrupted with a wag his finger at Undertaker, "No work talk, past or present! Or, if there's no helping it, then we make a drinking game of it. I can't participate myself, but I can certainly make the calls! Who's in?"

"You know I must do my duty as a butler, which means never speaking against Miss Elizabeth's wishes...no matter how humiliating. You recall such a nature, no?" Sebastian smirked, "Or does the white dress flit away from your memory? As for a drinking game…I would not be allowed to participate either."

"Yeah, Sebastian can't get drunk…I know, I tried." Ronald smirked, "And knowing William-senpai's drinking habit from earlier this week, he wouldn't last. It'd only turn out to be between Undertaker and myself." The young reaper arched an eyebrow at the retired reaper, "How confident are you in your drinking?"

"I looked damn fine in that dress despite it not being red! And I suppose even if you could play, Sebby, you wouldn't have much to say since work is all you do."

"I've quite a bit of confidence, but it wouldn't be much of a game with only two participants, don't you think?" Undertaker chuckled.

"It wouldn't be much of a game if William and I were to join either. I doubt I am able to get drunk and, from what I hear, William would be out first round." Sebastian smirked, glancing at the dark-haired Reaper.

" _If_ you can get drunk, you are a hell of a lot better at drinking than I am, Sebastian." Ronald commented, sipping some of his drink.

William narrowed his eyes at the demon, "I admit I do have a weak constitution when it comes to alcohol, but I would not be out that easily."

"I don't think the point is to get drunk per se, but to get a bit more comfortable around one another. That's easily done through a game. We can always have a rousing round of truth or dare." Undertaker suggested with a wide grin.

"Oh! Yes! Then all of us can participate!" Grell giggled, his mind already whizzing with ideas on what to make people do.

William scoffed, "Really now. We are all much too old for that."

"Being old has nothing to do with it…" Sebastian sighed, "If I must, I suppose I will participate in it as well…"

"I suppose we could…I guess." Ronald sighed and sipped his drink again with a shrug. He didn't feel to old for the game, as he wasn't that old of a reaper, and he hadn't been too old as a human.

"Oh, don't sound so excited, gentlemen. If we're boring you, the three of us can just go home and shag while the two of you go back to work." Grell huffed, crossing his arms.

William quirked an eyebrow, "I'd be all for that."

Undertaker looked pointedly at Grell and William, "Hush. They didn't say no, so let us at least give this a try. Since it was my idea, I'll begin. If you're called upon, once you're completed your challenge, then you get to select the next player. Fair enough?"

Sebastian nodded, taking a longer drink from his scotch to finish off the glass.

"Very well. Choose your victim, Undertaker." Ronald nodded.

Undertaker's grin widened, "Very well then. Since you are being so cooperative, Ronald, truth or dare?"

"…dare?" The young reaper said before he downed the rest of his drink.

Undertaker's already wide grin grew impossibly wider, "Get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat, and rub against the legs of the person closest to you."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, looking back at his lover who was sitting right beside him.

"What kind of a—?" Ronald sighed, "Fine…" Blushing deeply, he slid out of his chair onto his hands and knees, rubbing his cheek on Sebastian's leg, rolling his tongue in a purring sound.

"For some reason I feel as though we should not be witness to this." William said, taking a big swig of scotch.

"Well isn't this just purrfect? Does Sebby like his pretty kitty?" Grell snickered with a grin.

Undertaker snorted with laughter, pointing at the demon, "The look on his face HAHAHAA!" He gasped for air, calming himself, "Oh, oh all right, Ronald. I believe you've done a fair job. I-It's your turn." He chuckled softly.

Grell waggled eyebrows, "Unless you two want to be alone?" he winked at the flushed demon sitting across from him.

Sebastian forced himself to look away from his lover and rest his chin in his palm in hopes to cover his partial blush, "N-no, we're all right." He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit more, becoming preoccupied with a bit of lint on his jacket.

Ronald got up quickly, pouring himself another glass of scotch and taking a swig "W-well then…Grell, pick your poison; truth or dare?"

"You might need this." William poured a shot of whiskey and slid it to the younger reaper.

"Thanks, Senpai." Ronald said, taking the shot quickly.

"Truth! A dare would be predictable and much too easy."

"Yet truth could be quite humiliating if asked the right questions." Sebastian smirked.

" What is the strangest thing you have put in your mouth?" Ronald asked, twirling the empty shot glass around his finger.

"Oh, I have practically no secrets and there is very little that could embarrass me~! This particular question is just a bit strange. If it was phrased 'who' rather than 'what', I'd have to say Anderson." Grell smirked.

Undertaker blinked in surprise, "Really? Well…" He tossed back a shot of whiskey.

William gave the red-head a slightly horrified look, but didn't say anything.

But Ronald nearly spat out his mouthful of scotch, "…Really? Why—no, I don't want to know…Lets….just move on with the game…" he said, trying desperately not to imagine Grell putting any part of the old man in his mouth.

Grell ignored the reactions of his fellow reapers and continued, "As for 'what'…I think, and I may be wrong considering there might be things I've forgotten over the years, a werewolf's paw." He nodded, tapping his red fingernail to his lip thoughtfully.

Sebastian looked over at the other two, wondering who Anderson could be but shrugged it off, "...a werewolf's paw…more disgusting than strange…" he mumbled, pouring himself some whiskey and taking the shot.

Ronald couldn't help himself, "But _Anderson?_ You really…. _Father_?"

"Why do you think Anderson gave me such lovely glasses?" the red reaper grinned smugly, spotting William's eye twitching, "Oh I just love how all of you immediately think the worst of me. In either case, it's not what you think. As far as Father goes, I bit him until he made me the glasses I wanted. And the werewolf…well…that was just a bit of uncontrollable bloodlust." He gave a small shrug, "But that is neither here nor there. Sebby! Truth or dare?"

"You bit him? Poor guy." Ronald mumbled, shuddering at the thought of being bitten by his senior's shark-like teeth.

The butler gave a sigh, "Truth...it would be easier."

"Actually, I figured the circumstances were something like that. Anderson has always been rather difficult and would sooner impale himself on his scythe than take a bribe." Undertaker mumbled to himself.

"What is your greatest fear, Sebby? And you can't say you don't fear anything!"

"...Greatest fear?" the raven frowned slightly in thought, "Of course I have things that I fear, but choosing the 'greatest' is difficult… Well, I suppose currently the greatest one is my master finding out about our relationship."

Ronald blushed and nodded, swaying slightly in his seat "…I agree…."

William blinked a little groggily, his head swimming after several glasses of scotch and a few shots of whiskey, "Wow. I think I believe him." He said, slurring his words slightly, "Who knew the soul sucking leech had a heart?"

"That is a legitimate concern, Mr. Michaelis. Rest assured, he'll not hear of it from us." Undertaker commented, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Aww, Sebby! That's terribly sweet~! I believe it's your turn to choose the next victim." The red-head gushed, wiggling in his seat.

"Oh, but I already know my next victim…" Sebastian turned to William with a smirk, "A leech, am I? Well then...truth or dare?"

William leaned on table to glare at Sebastian, "Yes, a leech. I've seen the kiss and bite marks you've left on Knox when he doesn't wear his tie as tightly as dress code dictates."

"Oh, I love it when his inhibitions drop like this! He says the funniest things!" Grell clapped his hands excitedly.

"You'll not intimidate me, Michaelis. Dare."

Sebastian grinned, "Intimidate? Not quite yet…I dare you to kiss me. Properly. No quick peck."

William nearly spat out scotch as he went very pale.

"Sebby!" Grell stood and put his hands on his hips, "How dare you ask that of him! He's in a committed relationship! It's improper!" He held the serious glare on his face before his lips twitched and he broke out into a smile, "I'm kidding. I just had to see what it felt like to be William for a moment." He pulled on Will's arm to get him to stand up, "Go on, Will! Kiss him!"

"You brought this on yourself." Undertaker shrugged.

William glared at both Grell and Undertaker then sighs in exasperation, "You two are probably the worst husbands on the planet." He approached Sebastian, hesitated for a moment before leaning in and presses their lips together stiffly.

Sebastian reached up to bury his fingers into his hair to drag him more into the kiss, parting his lips to slip his tongue into his mouth briefly as he kissed back, pulling back again after about ten seconds, "...Now was that so hard, William?"

"…You owe me for that one, Sebastian…" Ronald muttered.

"And I intend to, love." The demon leaned over to kiss Ronald.

William blushed intensely and pulled away as fast as he can to hurry back to his husbands.

"You look so flustered, Will! Is that what happened in the -MMPH!"

William interrupted Grell by dragging him in for an intense kiss, then releases him with a huff, "That's better." He said before sitting on Undertaker's lap.

"…tent?" Grell finished, slumping back into his own chair with a huge grin.

Undertaker tilted his head, "I don't know if I should be concerned or thankful. You're never this affectionate in public."

"Yes, well, I'm usually not drunk, playing a children's game, and snogging demons in public, either. Considering alternative actions I could be taking, I'd suggest being thankful." William pointed at Ron, "Truth or dare, Knox?"

"Dare. I am curious as to what you can come up with when drunk."

William gave a small smirk, "I dare you to jump on the table and flash the entire pub."

"That will surely get us kicked out." Undertaker giggled.

Grell rubbed his hands together, "So we prepare to run! Come on, Ronnie!"

"That is a little over the top, don't you think?" Sebastian frowned, looking at William. He hadn't expected the man to ever think of such a dare, even if he was drunk.

Grell nudged Sebastian playfully, "Afraid everyone is going to want some Knoxwurst, are you?"

"Grell! Don't be crude!" William scowled.

"Hardly, it is more indecency than jealousy at this point…and I rather would not be spotted in case I am recognized and am reported to my master." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Sebby. You can say you were doing reconnaissance on the reaper way of life or some such nonsense." Grell smirked.

"Eh, Nothing I haven't done before at some point…Eric-senpai dared me to do the same once when we were drunk after work…" Ronald shrugged before he downed his entire drink and stood up, swaying slightly before hopping up on the table and undoing his white belt, "Hey! Can I have everyone's attention, please? I have a treat for you!" As everyone in the pub turned to look, He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants and pushed them, and his underpants down off his hips, letting them fall to his knees.

"WOOO! Go, Ronnie, go!" Grell cheered.

Undertaker laughed and capped their bottles, "Well, looks like our welcome is going to officially be worn out." He grabbed his coat and hat, quickly putting them on, "I think we're all in need of some fresh air anyway."

Sebastian sighed, reaching up to tug Ronald down off the table after getting to his feet, "Come on, Ronald…"

"Fine, fine…" Ronald grinned, stumbling to pull his pants back up as he was yanked off the table by his lover.

Grell approached one of the women still staring aghast at Ron, "Oh, madam, I know it's quite a sight, but no matter how long you keep your mouth open, it's not going in there." He snickered and tapped her lightly under the chin to get her to close her mouth, "You've a bit of drool on you, darling."

William nudged Grell in the direction of the door and apologizes to the woman before following him, "And we're leaving. Now." He tossed a more than generous tip on the table as he herded everyone out the pub.

"Well, I believe a stroll was in order anyway. A few of us need a bit of sobering up." Undertaker smiled as he took Grell's arm, "But our game doesn't need to be over. I think you more than satisfied the dare, Ronald, so I believe it's your turn to choose."

Sebastian slipped his arm through Ronald's to keep him near his side, as well as on his feet in case he stumbled.

"Then it's your turn, Undertaker… Truth or Dare?" Ronald asked with slightly slurred words.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Hi ^^ So it has been literally forever since I have last had the motivation to work on this, changing it into proper paragraph format and all that. So, after a lot of thinking on it, I've chosen to simply post the rest of the RP *UN-EDITED* here for readers. This means it's mostly in script-form, and will likely have typos and misspellings. It is also written in a turn-based format as there were three of us RPing this, so some things may feel a little out of order. But the ending to this RP is well worth it, I think. I just dont have the time or motivation to fix it up like I had with "chapter one"
> 
> Please do enjoy.

William trailed behind slightly to make sure no one followed them out of the pub after Ron's and Grell's little stunt.

"Oh, let me think about that for a moment…" Undertaker chuckled, tapping his lip with a long black nail.

Grell snorted softly at Undertaker, "You know you'll choose dare. As if there was anything you wouldn't do." He smiled at Ron and Sebastian "You two really are a rather handsome couple. Aren't they, Will?"

"What?" William asked, turning his attention back to the others right before he tripped and stumbled into Ron and Sebastian.

Sebastian looked back just as Will tripped into them, grabbing him by the back of his coat to keep him from colliding into Ronald, sighing. "Please watch your footing better, Spears.."

"You alright there, boss?" Ronald quirked. William, obviously flustered by his tripping, straightened up and pulled his jacket back into place with a huff. "Fine! I'm fine." he muttered, hurrying away. The red-headed reaper grinned and sidled up next to Will to link arms with him as well. "Come here, darling. Thank you for keeping an eye out for us." he cooed, kissing William's cheek.

William gave a quick glance to Sebastian and Ron. "It wouldn't do for us to be followed." he mumbled, looking away.

"Well, even if we were being followed, it isn't anything a few swipes of a chainsaw couldn't take care of!" He grinned at William's look of disapproval. "I'm joking!"

"Ah! I choose dare!" The Undertaker finally declared.

The Phantomhive butler cocked his head in confusion towards William's flustered moment, but brushed it off and turned his attention to Ronald, curious to know what he had in store for the Undertaker.

"Let Grell give you a manicure...and it can't be black."

Undertaker chuckled. "What makes you think he doesn't do that already?"

"I'm the one that insists on black. Fluorescent pink is nauseating." William said with a slightly annoyed look.

"I'd love to! But here? Now? I obviously haven't got any supplies with me.." Grell mused.

Sebastian shrugged. "Perhaps back at the shop?"

"Then make them bright orange." Ronald added with a shrug.

Grell: *nods and smiles* Sounds fine to me!

William: That is a significantly better choice of color.

Undertaker: A spot of tea might be nice, and I've the perfect blend. To the shop it is, then.

-A half hour later in the shop, Undertaker has served tea and Grell has gathered his supplies and made himself comfortable sitting in William's lap as he pulls Undertaker over to sit with them and file his nails-

Undertaker: *obediently holds out hand for Grell to manicure* Now, then, since I am obviously going through with this dare, it is my turn to choose. Mr. Michaelis, truth or dare?

Sebastian: *looks up from his tea, mulling over his choices* ..dare.

Ronald: This should be interesting. -grins-

Grell: *wiggles in place* Oh, make him do something naughty.

William: *tries not to spill his tea* Grell, stop wiggling.

Undertaker: I've something a little more…enlightening in mind. I dare you abandon social propriety and state aloud every thought comes into your mind for the next 3 rounds, no matter how crude, mean, or embarrassing.

Sebastian: *eyes widen* Everything?

Ronald: ….interesting.

Undertaker: *grins and nods* Indeed, Mr. Michaelis. Everything.

Grell: *taps Undertaker's wrist to start on his other hand* I've always wanted to know what's going through that mind of yours, Sebby~! *wiggles more in Will's lap*

William: *sips tea* I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of insults, commentary on cats, and the majority being less than wholesome thoughts featuring Ronald. *sets down tea and grabs Grell's hips* Grell. Do stop wiggling.

Sebastian: On the contrary, nothing about cats and no insults at the moment, but I am thinking right now about why you are putting up such a fight with Grell's wiggling. *smirks* Could he be waking up a certain part of you that you wish to keep leashed until after Ronald and I leave? Which then also makes me wonder what Ronald and I may do once we depart...perhaps have another eventful evening of violent yet pleasurable intercourse before cuddling the remainder of the morning…"

Ronald: -turns bright red- do you have to word it like that?

Undertaker: *bursts out laughing* How else would one phrase it? It sound like an excellent way to spend an evening!

Grell: Yes~! I think that's a fabulous plan that we should copy. *kisses Undertaker's knuckles and smirks at Sebastian* And if it was that easy to get Will excited, I'd have won him over years ago! I can tease the man for ages and he can ignore it like-

William: *narrows his eyes and doesn't let go of Grell's hips, shifts a little uncomfortably*

Grell: Oh! *sits up straight* Well~ never mind! *snickers and goes back to painting Undertaker's nails*

Undertaker: *giggles* Oh my goodness! This is spectacular! You've two more rounds to go, but do go ahead and issue the next challenge in the mean time.

Sebastian: *smirks and looks over at Grell* Alright then..Grell, truth or dare?

Ronald: …didn't have to tell them we get violent… -mutters, still bright red-

Undertaker: Actually, he did. *snickers* But it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ronald. It's more common than you realize.

Grell: When your body can really take a beating, it's fun to push the envelope, darling. Sometimes we break out the whips and-

William: *covers Grell's mouth* Michaelis may have to speak his thoughts, but your filter is still in place. Let's not divulge everything that comes to mind.

Grell: *shakes off the hand over his mouth* Oh, yes, so sorry, darling. *gyrates hard in Will's lap and gives a haughty little laugh of victory when Will's eye twitches* I choose dare.

Sebastian: Hmm…*smiles darkly* I dare you to cut your hair until it's as short as William's.

Ronald: …are you trying to start a fight? I accidently caught an inch of his hair in my scythe and took a trip to the medical ward….

Grell: *blinks and looks stunned for a moment* All right. I'm not one to back down from a challenge. *starts pulling his hair back*

Undertaker: Darling, you can pass and take a truth. This is a bit extreme.

Grell: *scoffs and pulls out scissors from his pocket* What do I care? It's just- It's just hair after all. *giggles a little nervously*

William: No. *pulls Grell's hand away from his hair and takes the scissors* It took nearly a century for you to grow it this long and I'll not see you waste that. *looks to Sebastian* Michaelis, let him take a truth in this case or allow me to carry out a dare in his stead. *forces himself not to frown* Please.

Sebastian: I believe it is Grell's decision to make whether he wants to back down and take a different route, gentlemen. *smiles* Well, Grell? What will it be? Accept the challenge or back down and take truth instead?

Ronald: Whoa, wow, you are actually doing it Senpai?!

Grell: *looks over his shoulder at Will* Don't worry, darling, I know from experience that even with hair at your length there's still enough to get a good grip. *winks, pulls his hair back again, pulls out his other pair of scissors and lops it off*

Undertaker: *gasps* Sweet mother Rhea, he did it.

Grell: *drops length of hair in Will's lap as he stands and stretches* Ah~! I feel so light! Now if you'll pardon me, I have to clean this cut up a bit, but first, Ronnie, truth or dare?

William: *looks down at the locks in his lap, pulls from his pocket a spare hair ribbon he'd been carrying for Grell or Undertaker and ties it around the hair, looks at it a little sadly and sighs*

Sebastian: *can't help but chuckle, unused to the crop-cut that the red Reaper now wore* It seemingly suits you, Grell..

Ronald: -actually falls from his seat in shock- You…you actually did it…. -shakes his head, still stunned- …T-truth…

Grell: *smirks and raises an eyebrow* Of course I did, silly! This fairy can rock a pixie cut like no other! *sassy hair flip*

Undertaker: And his majesty is in full queen mode. *chuckles*

William: *pets hair in his lap* This is going to take some getting used to.

Grell: Since we're getting a littler meaner with our challenges, you'll not be spared, either, Ronnie. Who in this room, other than Sebby, would you want to shag or and who would you want to be shagged by?

Sebastian: Ooh, interesting..I am curious about this as well, Ronald. *looks at him with a smile*

Ronald: …I… -takes off his glasses to clean them to avoid making eye contact with anyone- …I used to have a crush on William-senpai….so…I guess if I had to choose anyone other than Sebastian…it'd be him?

Undertaker: That comes as no surprise, really.

William: *stops petting the ponytail and looks up* Really? I thought only these two were daft enough to like me. Overlooking the perverse nature of the question, I am honestly flattered. Thank you, Ronald.

Grell: You wouldn't want any of this? *gestures to himself* Well, I'm offended! *huffs then laughs* No, not really. I already knew it! Everyone wants to touch William's spear. *grins lecherously*

Undertaker: That seems to be the way of it. Whether one knows it initially or not, William does tend to cause attraction.

William: *cheeks go red* Moving on.

Sebastian: So I've noticed.. *looks at Ronald* Your turn, love.

Ronald: Hey, you are good looking and I look up to you, Senpai…. -shrugs and slips his glasses back on- Sebastian, Truth or Dare?

Grell: You're damn right he's good looking! Now, pardon me while I go fix my hair. *prances off*

William: *still red in the face* Ah, thank you…again…*fumbles with words* You are attractive yourself, Ronald.

Undertaker: You are not used to compliments, are you William? *laughs*

Sebastian: Apparently he isn't, with as many people who chase after him. *smirks* And I will choose truth this time.

Ronald: … -thinks a moment, having expected the demon to choose dare, not truth- That night in the garden…Why exactly did you choose the action you did to me rather than what I thought you would do?

William: *adjusts glasses* I do not have people chasing after me in that manner. Not that I notice anyway.

Undertaker: *quirks eyebrow at Ron's question* Hmm? What's this about?

Sebastian: *blinks in surprise then sighs* ..humiliation was my main intention. The action you may have expected me to do would cause too much of a disturbance as well as blood that I did not feel like shedding that evening. I am just glad my intentions worked against us in such a way that it benefited our relationship. *smiles sheepishly, glancing over at the other Reapers that were listening before looking away again*

Ronald: -nods and smiles- me too… -leans in to kiss his cheek then looks at the other reapers, smirking- it's not your turn to ask, now is it?

Undertaker: Touché, Mr. Knox. *smiles* I suppose my curiosity will remain, but I can draw some conclusions.

William: *crosses arms*Why must you two be so infuriatingly adorable? Every drop of my reaper blood says what I am witnessing is wrong, but even I have to acknowledge there is something undeniably right.

Sebastian: …*chuckles* Then we appreciate the acceptance, William. Truth or dare, by the way.

Ronald: …."adorable?" Uh.. Thanks?

Undertaker: Yes, well, frequent "violent yet pleasurable intercourse" tends to make one more accepting of a lot of things, doesn't it, William? *smirks lewdly*

William: We are not having this argument again, sir. *adjusts glasses*

Grell: You may compliment me now. *sashays into the room, his hair cut and styled in an attractively messy pixie cut, but he's changed into frilly black and red boy shorts and a vest with no shirt* What did I miss? *sits himself in Undertaker's lap*

William: *looks Grell up and down* It does suit you.

Undertaker: Quite. *puts arms around Grell*

William: *looks back to Sebastian* Considering the nature of your dares insofar, I choose truth this time.

Sebastian: The nature of my questions may be no different. *smirks* What kind of sexual fetish you hide?

Ronald: I doubt he hides much….

William: *smirks* In that, you would be correct, Ronald. Those who need to know such information do. I simply do not make my preferences public knowledge, therefore, I do not hide any fetishes.

Grell: Oh, I know one and it's rather obvious. You're not hiding it, I think you're just blissfully unaware of what it really is.

Undertaker: *grins* Quite.

William: *raises an eyebrow* What?

Grell: Darling, you carry spare ribbons for Unny and me, you're the one who chooses our shampoo and braids our hair when we're ready to bed down, and you've been petting my hair since I cut if off.

Undertaker: Yes, dear William, you've a bit of a hair fetish what with all your tugging in the heat of the moment.

William: *blinks and looks down at ponytail still in his lap* I stand corrected. *hastily changes the subject* Ronald. Truth or dare?

Sebastian: That would explain the instant petting of the lock. I honestly thought for a moment we would have to leave the two of you alone..

Ronald: …That explains why you seemed more upset over Grell's dare than he did…Dare.

Undertaker: *smiles* It's perfectly fine, my dear. You still have mine to fuss over.

Grell: And now the back of my neck is easier to get to~! 3 I know how much you like biting when you're-

William: *interrupts Grell and smirks at Sebastian* Knox, I dare you to come kiss me. Same rules as Sebastian set forth on myself earlier. Not a peck.

Sebastian: Hmm..now I can't decide whether I should be amused or jealous by this dare..

Ronald: …Jealous, you should be jealous. -smirks teasingly and gets up, walking over to William, placing his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss-

William: *threads his fingers through Ron's hair and returns the kiss*

Grell: Well I know I'm jealous.

Undertaker: Oh, of which one?

Grell: Both. *grins*

Undertaker: *hums thoughtfully* Hmm. Same.

William: *breaks the kiss and licks his lips, trails fingers over Ron's neck* That was quite acceptable. *fixes his collar and straightens his tie* Your turn, Ronald.

Sebastian: And jealous I am as well..if it has gotten to this point..I wonder…

Ronald: …Wonder what, Sebastian? -smirks and walks over, sitting on his lap then looking over at the other three reapers- Grell, your turn again. Truth or dare.

Undertaker: *smirks at Sebastian* What indeed?

William: *scoots over and leans against Grell and Undertaker as he sips his tea*

Grell: You know me, Ronnie! Dare every time.

Sebastian: Hmh. *smirks* I was merely wondering how much longer we can keep up the swapping of certain dares before we become slave to the collar of lust.

Ronald: Aren't we already? -smirks and kisses the demon, biting at his lip as he pulled away.- Grell; Since we are getting a little more personal with this game… Demonstrate one of your biggest turn-ons.

Grell: *laughs* Other than watching other people snog? Because, let me tell you…

William: I think he means something you like done to your person, Grell.

Grell: Oh, you mean like him? *stands up and gestures to all of Undertaker* I like having that done to me. *leers*

Undertaker: I'm flattered, my dear, but I think he means a more, ah,practical demonstration.

Grell: Well, then, because I can't very well do it to myself I'll need a volunteer! *eyes Undertaker knowingly* I nominate you, darling. Youknow what to do~.

William: *lips twitch in a smile as he sips his tea*

Undertaker: *grins* As you wish, my dear. *cups Grell's cheek and kisses him softly then suddenly growls, shoves the redhead out of his lap and none-too-gently grabs a fistful of hair, drags him over to a casket, forces him face down over it and presses himself over his back to pin him down*

Grell: Ah~! *groans and paws at the coffin lid* S-see, Will? I told you there'd still be enough to get a good grip.

Sebastian: Oh my~ *watches with interest, the demonic glow in his eyes shimmering with growing lust*

Ronald: …-mumbles- Seems we have a few things in common….

William:Indeed there is enough to get a good grip, Grell. Well demonstrated.

Grell: B-being bent right over a coffin gets me every time. Same for you, Ronnie? *laughs and pants* All right, dear, y-you can get off now.

Undertaker: I could…but not in present company. *chuckles as he nips Grell's ear and helps pull him to his feet* Not yet anyway.

Grell: *leans against Undertaker a little heavily* Sebby. Truth or dare?

Sebastian: *tilts his head slightly to look at Ronald, smiling* …is that right? Well then..*chuckles, fixing his gaze back on Grell* I accept a dare.

Ronald: Never tried a coffin but… -glances back at Sebastian- And you should know this already! You know my fetishes and turn-ons….you abuse them enough…

Grell: Ah! I am suddenly inspired! *grins mischievously* Sebby, I dare you to tell us in shockingly vivid detail the kinkiest thing you've done with Ron. Where, when, why, and of course how~!

William: I think I'll need more scotch to listen to this. *gets up to pour himself a drink*

Undertaker: I do love a good story.

Sebastian: Detailed? Hmm.. *thinks for a moment before a sinister smirk played across his lips, looking at Ronald* I do remember that one night I came back up to my bedroom to find you in a maid's uniform complete with cat ears an a tail. Why he did it, I will never know…but I honestly don't care. *chuckles, looking back at the other Reapers* It was an interesting performance: he was in character the entire time, asking me as the head butler if his uniform was appealing and proper. Naturally, I stripped pieces of the attire from him to check if it was in proper shape until I asked if he would like me to help him..'polish' a few things. He declined and said that he would be the one to 'polish the furnishings', and so he did. *smirks* Afterwards, I removed the last of the uniform so he was left in the ears and the bell collar and I dubbed him my pet for the rest of the evening, doing what he had done to me earlier in the pub on a dare, if you recall. *grins, leaning back in his chair* We were both becoming quite frustrated at that point, so I took a ribbon and gagged him with it before taking him from behind, thrusting myself into him ever so violently as he mewed with desire, pawing and clawing at the sheets for a while. Right before we both had reached our limits I had him ride me to finish off, leaving both of us in quite a sticky mess once we were spent.

Ronald: Y-You had to use that time? -blushing uncontrollably-

William: *tosses back scotch*

Undertaker: *chuckles darkly* As I said, I do love a good story. It actually reminds me of our first anniversary, but that involved a secretary instead of a mai-MMPH!

William: *covers Undertaker's mouth with his own*

Grell: So Ronnie can be a Juliet? Well, I'm certainly glad to know that~! 3 Who's the next victim, Sebby?

Sebastian: Mmm, who indeed? *smirks, looking back at Ronald and running his fingers along the underside of his jaw* How about you…Undertaker? *looks over at the elder Reaper* Truth or dare?

Ronald: ….never crossdressing again… -mutters, hiding his face on the demon's shoulder-

Grell: You obviously liked it, Ron. Don't deny it. Besides, next time Sebby can wear the maid outfit, right?

Undertaker: *pulls away from William* Yes, why ever not, Ronald? It's good fun. *laughs softly and looks to Sebastian* Dare, Mr. Michaelis.

William: No hair cutting!

Sebastian: Relax, Spears, he can keep his hair length. I'm only daring him to do a strip tease for all of us. *smirks*

Ronald: …-slowly sits back up- I don't see him having a problem with that one, Seb….

Undertaker: *laughs*Of course I have no problem with it. How far am I going, Mr. Michaelis? Completely nude?

Sebastian: Yes. *smiles* Completely.

Ronald: This game has no limits right now, does it?

Undertaker: *stands and tosses off his hat* Nude it is, then, gentlemen. *smirks* Grell, my dear, the phonograph?

Grell: Yes, sir! *gives a mock salute, prances over to the phonograph and plays a swanky record*

Undertaker: Good choice, darling. *grins and hops up on a nearby coffin, sways to the music slightly, looking at his audience with a Cheshire grin. He slowly undoes his belt of charms and sash, tossing them to William once they're off and moves on to his over coat and shrugs it into the crooks of his elbows. He turns to give his back to his audience, unbuttoning his tunic as he gyrates. He turns again to reveal his exposed chest, his hands running idly over his skin as he continues to gyrate slowly. He steps off the coffin and approaches Grell, pressing his back against him and guiding the redhead's hands over his chest, wrapping his fingers around the cloth of his tunic and coat and stepping forward to leave Grell holding said garments. He moves to Sebastian and Ronald. With a huge grin, he lifts a leg to plant his heel on the back of the couch between them and slides hands over his thigh and down his leg to methodically unbuckle his boots, giving small hip thrusts as he does, eventually moving to peel the boot off. He repeats the same with the other leg and backs away with a smirk. Still swaying to the music, he sits himself in William's lap, gyrating slowly as he takes the reaper's hands to rest on his hips. He guides William's hands to undo the buttons on his trousers and forces the younger man to grip the material as he smoothly stands to slide out of them, revealing he wears nothing underneath. Undertaker kicks the pants off to the side and stands proudly with his hands on his hips, wearing nothing but his prayer beads.*

Sebastian: *bites the corner of his lower lip about half-way through the strip tease, eyeing the other even after he was finished* …I must say…you certainly know how to put on a show and flaunt it…

Ronald: -coughs and adverts his gaze to hide the fresh blush that spread across his cheeks-

William: *nonchalantly crosses his legs*

Grell: Bet you never knew you liked much older men until now, did you Ronald? *snickers*

Undertaker: *sits next to William and strokes his thigh* All credit goes to centuries of experience, Mr. Michaelis. Now, Ronald, truth or dare? When you can speak again, that is. *grins*

Sebastian: I would hope he likes older 'men'…

Ronald: -clears his throat- Senpai, Everyone in this room is older than me. Dare.

Grell: You do have a point there, I suppose.

Undertaker: *kneads Will's thigh* Since we've poked fun at Mr. Michaelis for such, let's see how much of a leech you are. I dare you to give each of the three of us a kiss mark, a, ah, what is it called-?

William: *clears throat and and shifts slightly* A hickey, sir.

Undertaker: Yes. That. Where you decide to leave your mark is entirely up to you, but, you must then complete the dare by marking Mr. Michaelis in all the places you marked us.

Grell: Ooooh, I like that…Choose wisely, Ronnie! 3

Sebastian: Ooh. I also like this dare. *smirks*

Ronald: -He nodded, getting up and walking over to Grell first, seemingly nervous and shy before he slipped onto the redhead's lap and tilted his head up, exposing his neck. He leaned in and bit down on the exposed flesh, sucking on it until it left a small dark mark. He then slid over onto William's lap, considering where to leave his mark, finally, he loosened the supervisor's tie and pinched open the top few buttons of his shirt and vest, moving the cloth to the side to expose his shoulder. Ronald then attacked William's collarbone, giving it the same treatment as Grell's neck. He pulled away and turned to look at the nude retired reaper. He hesitated, there were so many more options since all the clothing was removed already. he gave a small sigh, choosing to be bold and walked over to the undertaker, kneeling in front of him and nipping at the soft pale flesh on the undertaker's hip, sucking hard until a mark was left behind. The younger reaper turned away and walked over to Sebastian. Without any hesitation; he yanked the demon;s tie off and opened his waistcoat and shirt, exposing his whole torso. His lips finding the demon's neck quickly, leaving behind a mark decently bigger than on Grell. he trailed kisses down the raven's neck to his collarbone, working a second dark mark on the soft flesh. he smirked, sliding further down Sebastian's body, his fingers working open the butler's pants as his lips brushed lightly down to his hip, tugging the pants down slightly for better access to the third spot, leaving a large dark mark which he licked before pulling away again.-

William: *trying his best not to look too affected as he readjusts his shirt and tie* Thank you for choosing an inconspicuous location, Knox.

Grell: *purrs and fondly rubs the mark on his neck* You're a naughty boy, Ronnie. Did you know that was one of Will's sweet spots or was that just a lucky guess? *snickers*

Undertaker: *grins* With a mouth like that, I think anywhere he chose could become a sweet spot. *eyes the marks on Sebastian with a lecherous smirk* Well done, Ronald. I think you've more than earned the right to pick the next victim.

Sebastian: *watches his lover intently, smirking as he began to assault him with love bites. he tilted his head to allow him more access, his hands lightly running up his sides before the other went for his hip, muffling his groan by digging a fang into the corner of his lip* ngh..*glances up at the older Reaper, feeling his eyes watching him and he returned the smirk before looking back up at Ronald again, fixing himself back up a bit*

Ronald: It was a lucky guess. I share the same spot. -shrugs and reaches over, stopping the demon from fixing up his appearance too much- If the Undertaker is naked, you can leave it. -smirks and sits on his lap and looks over at William- William-senpai…Your turn. Truth or dare?

Undertaker: Yes, please do, Mr. Michaelis. It would be a shame to get dressed again, don't you think? *grins*

Grell: Hmmm, yesssss Sebby. Don't be modest. Ronnie, you too. Lose a bit a clothing, won't you? There's nothing finer than a couch full of eye candy to admire.

William: *sighs and sips his scotch* Perhaps I'll follow the current trend. I have little dignity left as it is. Dare.

Sebastian: *pauses on the button on his pants and just leaves it, smirking as he nodded, sliding his arms around Ronald's waist to hold him back against his still-exposed torso* Within a short time, I doubt you will have much of your dignity left, Spears.

Ronald: You have to be more creative to get me to remove my clothes, Grell-senpai. -smirks and looks at William, taking a moment to think- Lets see if we can't get you to open your mind to demons a bit… -smirks- I dare you to come over here and sit on Sebastian's lap for the next three rounds.

Grell: Challenge accepted, Ronnie. *grins viciously* Just you wait.

William: *raises an eyebrow* Is that all? Even I can suffer that. *puts his drink down, stands and approaches Sebastian then stiffly perches on his lap*

Undertaker: He has to stay there no matter what? Oh, Mr. Michaelis, I hope you don't have wandering hands. *chuckles darkly* No, wait. I do.

Sebastian: *grins, glancing over at the Undertaker as he ever so slowly slides his hands around Will's sides and hips, folding his hands in the Reaper's lap* In other situations I would not let them wander, but this is too fun to pass up..*leans up to Will's ear, whispering* Isn't that right..'Suit'?

Ronald: -smirks and walks over to the other couch, sitting down where the older reaper had been sitting between Grell and Undertaker.-

William: *glares as his cheeks redden and he leans away from Sebastian's breath against his ear* Opportunists. All of you.

Undertaker: Of course we are, William. One has to be when it comes to you, else you'd be entirely untouchable.

Grell: Oh, Sebby~ that's another sweet spot. *winks and leans against Ronald*

William: *narrows his eyes and turns to face Sebastian* Truth or dare, Black.

Sebastian: *smiles innocently at the Reaper in his lap* I'll take truth this time.

Ronald: Is there a reason you three are not targeting each other?

William: In all honesty, I have no reason to antagonize them.

Undertaker: I already know so much about my own gentlemen, it's quite interesting to find out more about you two.

Grell: I already know everything about both of them so there's no challenge asking for truths. Undertaker can and will do anything I ask of him so there's no challenge there, and as for Will…well, I don't want to say anything that will get me put in the doghouse. I've been so spoiled by all the great sex that I just can't.

William: That is an odd combination of flattering and disconcerting, Grell. *looks back at Sebastian* Have you ever let Ron top you, and if not, would you let him?

Sebastian: Yes, actually I have..quite a few times. *smiles, shifting a hand from the stoic Reaper's hip so his fingertips lightly caressed his inner thigh* We enjoy switching it up, but never plan to. The element of surprise makes it…interesting.

Ronald: -chuckles- Yeah, but that first time was quite the surprise for me…being tied to your bed I hardly expected it.

Undertaker: *sits up a little straighter with a grin* Really? That surprises me.

Grell: *snorts* Really, darling, why would that be a surprise? It's not like we're any different.

Undertaker: *shrugs* I don't know. I can easily see Ronald as a dominant partner, it just doesn't seem to me that Mr. Michaelis would be the submissive type. But that is the point of this game, to learn more.

William: *quirks an eyebrow at Sebastian's hand* I am not drunk enough for this sort of thing. But if you're going to be insistent, I don't exactly take things lying down.*scoots back farther into Sebastian's lap and gives a lewd gyration, then crosses his arms pushes his back against the demon's chest to be as much of a hindrance as possible * Your turn, by the way.

Sebastian: *groans quietly and grips the other's pant leg briefly before relaxing again, smirking at William* You realize that only makes it worse..Grell. *looks over at the red-head* Truth or dare?

Ronald: Yeah, You'll only encourage him. He likes resistance. -smirks-

William: *eyebrow twitches slightly but remains very still* Then I'll not incite him further.

Grell: Oh, what should I choose? The last dare Sebby gave me was rather nasty…but these dares have only gotten more deliciously awkward as we've gone along.

Undertaker: You've had a good streak of dares, darling. One truth wouldn't hurt?

William: Hurry up, Grell. Once yours is finished, I can move.

Grell: Hmmm….I chooooooose…

William: *grits his teeth* Doghouse, Grell!

Grell: Dare! Why stop when I'm on a roll?

Sebastian: Now now, Spears.. *pinches open a few lower buttons of his vest and shirt, sliding his hands beneath the fabric to caress his abdomen teasingly* Don't be hasty.. *smirks and looks over at Grell again* Seeing as William will reunite with you after this, I dare you to have a little fun with Ronald without making a single noise. If you do cave first, you lose…and we may have to punish you..

Ronald: wait…what? -blinks in surprise.

William: *bats at Sebastian's hands* Do you mind?!

Undertaker: *snickers* If you move your left hand up a bit there, Mr. Michaelis, he's got a bit of a sensitive spot there along his ribs. Especially when it comes to scratching.

William: *gives a death glare to Undertaker* Oh, you go to hell, sir!

Grell: *tilts his head* What exactly do you mean by "fun", Sebby? Snogging? Groping? Tickling? A rousing game of chess? What?

Sebastian: That is up to you to decide on, Grell. *looks over at the Undertaker before back at William, shifting his left hand up as suggested and lightly running the tips of his nails along the spot beneath the Reaper's ribs*

Ronald: ..Just don't get carried away„, those teeth scare me…

William: Don't you dar-Nnngh! *shudders involuntarily from the light scratching*

Undertaker: See, William? Demons aren't all bad, are they?

Grell: Don't you get carried away. I'm the one that has to stay silent and I'm not shy about my vocalizations. But, I've got to admit, I have been kind of curious about whether or not you taste like oranges, too. *grins and cups Ron's cheek to pull him in for a gentle kiss. The redhead pulls back slightly to rub noses with Ron before outright straddling his lap. He rests his hands on the younger man's shoulders as he leans in to graze teeth over Ron's neck, placing a soft kiss over his pulse then laves his tongue over the same spot. He wiggles his hips a little in excitement as he presses butterfly kisses up Ron's jaw them moves to smother his kouhai's mouth with his own, kissing him hungrily, waiting to see how or if the younger man intended to get a sound out of him*

Sebastian: Oho, this is interesting. *smirks and continues to brush his nails along the sensitive area below Will's ribs, occasionally glancing over at Grell playing out his dare on Ronald*

Ronald: -After a moment; the younger reaper decided to try and make the redhead fail at his dare. He lifted his hand, placing it on the back of the short red hair, kissing back a bit more roughly before clenching his hand tightly around the red locks, using them to yank him in closer and deepening the kiss, his tongue darting out and forcing it's way past the older reaper's lips. With a small groan, his free arm snaked around Grell's waist and he shifted to throw the flamboyant reaper off balance, twisting them around so that he was on top and Grell's head was resting on the exposed Undertaker's lap.-

William: *sits incredibly stiffly in Sebastian's lap, forcing himself not to react to the touch, though his breath hitches slightly and he speaks through clenched teeth* Ronald, if you force Grell to make a noise now I will give you a week of paid vacation!

Undertaker: *chuckles and grins knowingly* If you think that's interesting, see what happens when you scratch hard enough to leave welts- Oh! *looks down at his lap* Hello, my dears. *idly runs his fingers through Grell's hair as he watches*

Grell: *gets slightly frustrated with the fact that he can't groan or purr or giggle to let Ron know how good a job he's doing. Instead, he kisses back forcefully, careful to avoid being too aggressive to prevent his teeth from causing damage as per Ron's request. His hands paw at the younger reaper's shirt and vest, pulling them up to expose Ron's back. The redhead wraps legs around Ron's waist and pulls him in tight as he glides nails softly over the exposed skin of the other's back*

Sebastian: *eyes his lover dominating the red-headed Reaper, seeming fixated on the two of them…until suddenly digging his nails hard into Will's lower ribs, slowly dragging them along the surface* While they are having their own fun..let's see what kind of noises I can get you to make, hm? *chuckles as he tilts his head to lightly run the tip of his tongue over the edge of William's ear*

Ronald: -Smirks against the redhead's lips and broke the kiss to nibble his way down the redhead's neck, his hands sliding down his torso and popping open the button of his pants and yanking his shirt and waistcoat fingers searching for a sweet spot.-

William: *gives an extremely unmanly yelp as he's scratched and his leg spasms in reaction* Y-you…*he growls threateningly and grabs Sebastian's wrist, then bites his lip and attempts to calm himself down* I can do this. I mustn't react. *releases the demon's wrist and forces himself to sit still though he is trembling slightly*

Undertaker: Good luck with that, dear William! *blows a kiss to Will*

Grell: *bites his lip to stop from making a sound, but arches his back to press his chest and abdomen to Ron's wandering hands. He teasingly squeezes the younger reaper with his thighs and smirks up at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge*

Undertaker: *nonchalantly traces a nail over Grell's jaw to his ear where he taps lightly* Bring your attentions right here, Ronald, and he will be putty in your hands.

Sebastian: *can't help but laugh, waiting until Will had released his wrist before repeating the action again* What an interesting sound, William. *continues teasing at his lower rib while bringing his free hand up to tug loose his tie and collar, pulling the stiff fabric back to slowly run his tongue lightly over his neck, nibbling lightly*

Ronald: -nodded in thanks to the undertaker, "Excuse us…" he pulled Grell to his feet, using what he had learned earlier during their game against the redhead, licking his ear as he pushed him to the nearest coffin and bent him over it, leaning over him to continue to assault the reaper's ear.-

William: *twists slightly to avoid further scratching* Hel's frigid tit, Knox! TWO WEEKS! *a desperate little moan escapes before he can stop it and he covers his mouth in horror. Growls and leans forward to stop the nibbling on his neck*

Undertaker: *smirks lecherously* My, my, I'm just not sure where to look. It's not often I get to enjoy seeing their reactions like this without the distraction of being directly involved.

Grell: *manages to withhold a gasp when the younger reaper licks his ear and nearly loses it as Ron bends him over the coffin. He digs his nails into the wood as he shudders from the forcefulness and presses back against the warm body behind him. The combination of the weight against him and Ron's wicked mouth teasing his sensitive ear pulls a groan from the redhead* Ahhnnnnnn~!

William: DONE! *throws himself off Sebastian's lap, hissing as the demon's nails leave more welts in their wake*

Sebastian: *grins wickedly at the fleeing Reaper* What a shame..such lovely noises you make, William..but a dare's a dare. How shall we punish Grell, I wonder? *looks over at the two still strewn over the coffin, a more sinister smirk appearing*

Ronald: -smirks nipping at Grell's ear once more before straitening up- Jealous, Senpai? -looks over at William.

William: I was too preoccupied with horror to be jealous. *huffs and straightens his clothing, still obviously shaken*

Undertaker: *chuckles* I think Mr. Michaelis was a little too successful in getting under his skin. Hades forbid you enjoy yourself at the hands of a demon, William. Anything I have in mind for a punishment for Grell would certainly be fun, but would not be a real punishment.

Grell: I regret nothing. *purrs and roll on top on the coffin* What do you have in mind, darling? Spanking? Shackling?

William: *narrows his eyes* A suitable punishment would be for Grell to cover all of Ronald's shifts.

Grell: WHAT?!

Sebastian: *chuckles* You can have your turn later, Spears. But as for your punishment, Grell…for the next six rounds, if any dare involves the Undertaker or William being part of foreplay, you are forbidden to watch or join in.

Ronald: awe, I liked William's idea.

Grell: *scowls* I'll wind up taking your shifts anyway if Will doesn't go back on his little promise.

William: *calms significantly with Sebastian going back to addressing him with his last name and adjusts his glasses* I don't see why I should renege. Ronald fulfilled his part. I will make the proper arrangements.

Undertaker: It was a very good show to watch, though! *laughs and catches Grell's eye* And don't worry, my dear, I'll be sure to be extra noisy just for you.

Grell: Fine! That just means I'll have to oggle you two like mad instead! In the mean time- *plants himself on Undertaker's lap* -I'll get what I can. Ronnie, truth or dare?

Sebastian: Any peeking and I may have to blindfold you, Grell. *smirks*

Ronald: Dare, why not?

Grell: *grins wickedly* Oh, I've just the thing. *jumps up out of Undertaker's lap and runs to the bedroom*

William: If you are concerned he'll peek, then just take his glasses. It's more infuriating that way.

Undertaker: *smirks when he hears the telltale jingling of a bell*

Grell: *prances back into the room carrying a frilly black and red maid outfit* Since I can't enjoy the sight of my men doing scandalous things, the job falls to you and Sebby! Ronnie, I dare you to put this on and treat Sebastian like he is your master. You must do everything and anything he commands in front of us, challenge or not. Oh! And don't forget these. *holds out matching cat ears, tail, and a collar with a big bell*

Sebastian: *stares at familiar uniform Ronald had shown up in minus the red coloring, feeling a light blush tinge his cheeks at the memory and the images that came with it* …I may have a little too much fun with this. *grins* Dare I ask if this was inspired by my story earlier?

Ronald: -takes the dress between his thumb and finger, looking at it- …For how long do I have to suffer this dare?

Grell: *Cheshire grin* I have to admit it was your story and Ronnie's little quip that I would have to try harder to get him out of his clothes~! And you must suffer as long as I do. Six rounds. Unless, of course, your master decides otherwise. *smirks at Sebastian*

William: *paces, seeming slightly irritated*

Undertaker: *grabs Will by a belt loop and yanks him down onto the couch next to him* Don't be so irritable, darling.

William: I am not pleased with you right now, sir.

Undertaker: It was a little mean of me, I know, but it was in good fun. *indulges in a good full body stretch and lays himself across the younger reaper's lap* I will make it up to you by whatever means necessary, but for now, enjoy the game, won't you? *smiles at Ron* I'd hardly call it suffering, especially since it seems to make your beau so happy.

William: *idly pets Undertaker's hair*

Sebastian: I, too, wouldn't call it 'suffering', my little mouse.. *smirks, eyeing him* If you like, I could help you slip into it…and then out of it once we're done..

Ronald: -Blushes and adverts his eyes- You can do what you wish, Master. -walks into the other room to get changed.-

Grell: *eyes widen at Ron's display of meekness* Sweet Mother Rhea, I'm a proud bottom, but I would totally go feral alpha male on that!

William: Sir, you're drooling.

Undertaker: *wipes his chin* Hmm. So I am.

Grell: Hurry back, Ronnie! And when you do, pick your victim!

Sebastian: *growls playfully but remains in his spot, knowing that if he went to help Ronald get dressed they wouldn't make it back out for another hour* He does it well, no?

Ronald: -Moments later, he stepped back into the room in his new required uniform, cat accessories in place.- Undertaker, Truth or dare? -walks over to Sebastian- Is there anything I can do for you, sir? -nervously plays with the hem of his red skirts. Role playing was something he and his lover often did, and he always made sure to stay in character.-

Grell: Make him curtsey, Sebby! Make him curtsey! *wiggles excitedly*

William: *pauses in petting Undertaker's hair momentarily when Ron walks back into the room*

Undertaker: *rubs his cheek against Will's thigh* Oh? Do you want one of your own, William? *snickers* Dare, Ronald.

Sebastian: *smirks and leans forward to stroke a finger along the underside of the blond's chin* Why not start with keeping my lap warm, kitten?

Ronald: As you wish, Master. -crosses his ankles as he dipped in a low curtsy, lifting the skirts of his outfit up before he took a rather feminin position on his lap, then he looked at the Undertaker- Ah, It isn't right for a maid to give orders… But… I suppose I must in this case…Make Mister Spears make noises He'll only moan out in privet for you and Mister Sutcliff.

Grell: Oh, you're a naughty kitty~!

Undertaker: *grins lecherously and nods at Ron* As you wish, my dear.

William: *eye twitches and moves to stand* Haven't I been humiliated enough?

Undertaker: *slams his hands down on Will's thighs and digs in his nails to keep him from moving* Can you really deny such a cute maid? Besides, I said I would make things up to you, darling. *slides his hands up over Will's hips* And I will do just that. *pushes the younger reaper's shirt and vest up to expose his abdomen and ribs then scoots into Will's lap more to press soft kisses to the welts Sebastian left behind*

Grell: *keeps his focus on Ron and Sebastian though he bites his lip and wiggles a little in place* S-so what would happen if I sneaked a peek?

Sebastian: I strap you down to the table and blindfold you for an extra six turns. *smiles, his hand wandering over Ronald's hip to caress his partially-exposed thigh, leaning down to nuzzle playfully against his ear* It would such a shame if you lost certain privileges..

Ronald: Master…How inappropriate…to touch me in front of others….

Grell: While I normally wouldn't ever turn down being tied up and blindfolded, I think I would regret it quite a bit tonight. Point taken. *licks his lips and pointedly moves to put William and Undertaker at his back so he won't chance looking at them*

William: Oh. Oh. *moans sarcastically, trying to put the others off*

Grell: *frowns* Don't you dare, Will!

Undertaker: *gives him a hard nip* Don't discredit my skill, William. You know I can either make it so you don't give a damn who's watching, or I can make you so self conscious you won't be able to show your face at work for a month. Your choice.

William: *thinks for a moment, then looks down at Undertaker and threads fingers through his hair, attempting to focus only on him so as not be self conscious about the other occupants of the room*

Undertaker: *smirks and nuzzles Will's belly, grazing teeth over his skin, trying to get the man to hiss, then kisses his way up his chest, pulling the younger reaper's shirt open as he goes. He runs lips and tongue over the mark Ron left earlier and moves to straddle Will's lap, leaning in to whisper in his ear* Now you can see only me…*traces his nails back down William's chest and teasingly dips fingertips below his waistband, grinning when he hears the man's breath hitch*

Sebastian: I enjoy being inappropriate with you, little mouse..*purrs against his ear before nibbling on it, his hand wandering further to rake his nails lightly along his inner thigh, occasionally stealing a glance over at the Undertaker and William*

Ronald: Mmn…Master… -tilts his head, glancing over at the other two as well-

Grell: I like it when you're inappropriate with him, too. *purrs* Hey, hey! Focus, mousie- I mean, Ronnie!

William: You certainly know how to be convincing, sir-MMPH!

Undertaker: *suddenly grabs William by the hair and tilts his head back to smother his mouth in a kiss. He growls and bites at the younger reaper's lips, breaks the kiss, and pulls Will's neck to an almost painful angle and attacks his neck with the same rough treatment of bites and nibbles*

William: *pants hoarsely and practically writhes under the mortician*

Undertaker: *laughs lowly as his hand slithers further into Will's pants and rubs his palm hard over the young reaper's manhood, causing William to let out a true deep moan of pleasure as he shudders from head to toe* And there we are. *purrs and nuzzles Will's neck before looking over his shoulder* Though only if the kitty says that is enough, of course.

Sebastian: Mm, what a lovely 'singing' voice he has.. *chuckles darkly, continuing to run his fingers along Ronald's thigh before leaning up to whisper in his ear* Is the kitty hungry?

Ronald: Th-that's fine, Mister Undertaker… -blushing brightly at Sebastian's words- …A Little, Sir….It can wait…

William: *pants softly and drags Undertaker in for another kiss, then releases him, a small smirk on his lips* You had better finish this later, sir.

Undertaker: *chuckles softly* Oh, I had every intention of doing so, my dear. *slides down William's body to lay in his lap once more and provide a bit of modesty* I believe it is my turn again. Mr. Michaelis? Truth or Dare?

Grell: *jumps up and immediately pounces on Will, kissing the living hell out of him* That was driving me crazy! *huffs then points a finger at Sebastian* Sebby! Sebby! How can you just-? He's right there-*gestures at Ron* and-! *growls and sighs in frustration* How can you control yourself?! *kisses Will in frustration again*

Sebastian: Centuries of practice…but I tend to slip up every now and then. *smirks, dipping his hand down to suddenly grasp what he could of Ronald's behind through the maid skirt* I shall take a Dare this time, Undertaker.

Ronald: Trust me, Mister Sutcliff…My Master has either entirely too much self control…or none at all. -winks-

Undertaker: Well, he needn't worry about control with this dare. *grins* Mr. Michaelis, I dare you to make your precious kitty yowl. In a good way, of course.

William: *smirks and raises an eyebrow* The way you made me "yowl", sir?

Undertaker: Precisely.

Grell: *kneads at the back of the couch*

William: Why are you so excited about this, Grell?

Grell: Because even with how deliciously dommy he was earlier- *purrs remembering it* -Ronnie makes a surprisingly good Juliet~! It's so good and so wrong and Sebby loves cats- and- NNGH! *gnaws on the back of the couch*

Sebastian: Not too difficult. *smiles, looking back down at Ronald and running his fingers through his hair, being careful not to knock off the cat ears, then tilted his chin up into a gentle kiss, gradually deepening it while his hands wandered down over his form to pry open some of the uniform so to access his body beneath. He trailed his nails lightly across his skin, searching every kink in on his torso as he slowly pulled him closer*

Ronald: Y-you could just order me to, Master… -groans softly-

Undertaker: *tilts his head slightly* He does manage a good balance of innocent and scandalous.

Grell: *fingers twitch* Can I pet him? Can I pet the kitty? I promise I won't get in the way!

William: *picks up one of Grell's hands and nonchalantly puts it on top of his head* Or you can calm yourself and settle for a rabbit.

Sebastian: Where would be the fun in a simple order? *purrs against his ear before running his tongue slowly along the ridge of it and nibbling, glancing over at Will with an amused smirk* A rabbit? I always thought you to be more of a hare..*chuckles to himself before returning his full attention to Ronald, tugging loose the ribbon on his uniform so to slide it off his shoulders, giving him access to his skin as he leaned down to nibble and tease*

Ronald: D-Do you wish me to resist, Master? -shivers with another small noise-

Grell: *wiggles, totally enraptured by Ron and Sebastian* There's lots of fun in simple orders, but that isn't one of them. *distractedly digs nails into Will's hair*

William: *patiently takes pain* Grell…Ow.

Grell: *grips harder and tugs a bit, still distracted by Ron* Resist kitty! Resissssst!

William: *winces slightly* Grell, OW!

Undertaker: *rolls in Will's lap to look up at Grell* Darling, that is no way to treat our rabbit. *reaches up, grabs Grell, drags him over the back of the couch, holds him against his chest*

Sebastian: Only a little…I enjoy the tease. *runs his fingers up to tilt the other's chin down, leaning up to kiss him deeply and push his tongue into Ronald's mouth, wrapping it and running it along his teasingly. his other hand slipped up gradually beneath the ruffled skirt, running his nails along his inner thigh*

Ronald: Mmn -smirks and pulls away from the kiss, pressing a finger to his lips- Master, How are you to know if I am yowling if you muffle any sounds I make for you?

Undertaker: *pets Grell's hair to soothe him* If Mr. Michaelis is truly successful, you will be so loud it won't matter if you're muffled or not. *grins*

Grell: *nuzzles against Undertaker's chest* This is a little better, but, damn it, Sebby! Just ravish him already!

William: *adjusts glasses and quirks an eyebrow* Either Ronald's resistance is impressive or Sebastian is not doing a good enough job.

Sebastian: *pauses, his eye twitching slightly as he glanced over towards William after his comment, choosing to ignore it otherwise before returning to his torturing on his lover. he tilted his head and immediately began to nibble hard on Ronald's neck, his hand slipping up further beneath his skirt and grope him roughly through the frilly underwear*

Ronald: -Gasps out, his fingers curling tightly around Sebastian's arm, grinding up against the hand groping him. He bit down on his inner cheek to hold back any louder noises. The attempt to hold back the noises his lover was looking for reminding him of their first night, which didn't help him keep control of himself.-

Grell: *looks up hearing Ron gasp, digs nails into Undertaker's chest, and growls softly*

Undertaker: *chuckles and keeps petting the redhead* Patience, darling. Patience. Obviously Mr. Michaelis' method is effective on more than just Ronald.

William: *looks at Ron and Sebastian critically* It is still difficult to determine just who is besting who. You would think that because they have been intimate many times before that he would be able to exploit Ronald's sensitive spots right away but he obviously likes drawing it out. *grins softly in spite of himself* I can't really find fault in that. *glances over to Grell* An unexpected bonus of this is the entertaining sight of watching Sutcliff squirm.

Undertaker: *laughs* Isn't it just glorious?

Sebastian: *smirks slightly as he brought his free hand up to loosen the uniform more so he could lower if down off his lover's shoulder's, his lips following the edge of the fabric so to nip and tease and the freshly exposed collarbone. While distracting the other with nips and bites, his fingers beneath his skirt slipped past the frills of his underwear, lightly caressing the sensitive skin beneath that was gradually hardening at every passing moment of his teasing*

Ronald: Ahh-a! -his head falls back- S-Se—Mast-er…H-hardly—fair… Nnn!

Grell: *purrs, sighs, and rubs his cheek against Undertaker* Mmmmn, . But don't stop on our account~! *leers and licks his lips*

Undertaker: All's fair in this challenge, Ronald. *laughs softly* And it seems Mr. Michaelis has succeeded in making his precious kitty yowl. On to the next? Or do you two need to relieve a little tension first? You're quite welcome to the bedroom if you don't want an audience.*moves to sit up*

William: *clears throat and pushes Undertaker back down to lay across his lap again* No, sir, please stay where you are. Thank you.

Sebastian: *chuckles as he lifts his head to glance over at the others, pausing his teasing on the other's organ* I can manage for a bit longer, but I can't speak for my little kitten here..I seem to have flustered him quite a lot…

Ronald: -Stubbornly turns his head away from his lover, blushing brightly- …I'm fine, Master.

Grell: *wiggles* Like I said, don't stop on our account~!

William: *pushes Grell's face into Undertaker's chest* Stop being such a lecher.

Undertaker: Well, the majority of us are quite enjoying the show, but if you'd like to move on, it is your turn to choose who is next, Mr. Michaelis.

Sebastian: If you say so. *smiles, turning Ronald's head towards him to place a gentle kiss on his lips, glancing over at the other three afterwards* Truth or dare, Spears?

Ronald: -leans against his lover, looking at his boss-

William: Truth.

Undertaker: *looks up in surprise* Really?

Grell: I'm not complaining. I get to lay on you a little while longer. *affectionately nuzzles Undertaker's chest*

Sebastian: Excellent. Care to explain your intense hatred towards me…especially as to why you are over-reacting about our situation with the Circus? I'm curious to know of your side..

Ronald: -smirks- I believe everyone here would like to know that

Grell: *perks up* Oh yes yes yes! Tell us!

Undertaker: *grins viciously* Finally. The truth.

William: It is no secret, Sebastian, that I hold no love for your kind whatsoever. That being said, neither do I care much for your supposedly "good" counterparts, the angels. All of you interfere with the souls of mortals when it is my duty and the very purpose of my existence to collect said souls. I take affront with anything that attempts to negate my existence. I am aware that my hatred is blind and that I should be more objective. For a demon, you are quite tolerable. As for the Circus…*sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose*

Grell: What what what? Come on, Will! Tell ussss!

Undertaker: I'm sure it's not all that bad, darling.

William: *sighs again* As for the Circus, being in such close proximity to such a foul- Ah, apologies. I mean, being in such close proximity to you, Sebastian, I suffered from vivid and disturbing dreams that I do not wish to recall. That is all. But rather than allow others to assume things that would never happen, I attempted to discourage such thinking. Apparently, it had the opposite effect.

Sebastian: Your hatred was no hidden matter, but seeing as you spit more fiery venom towards me, I can't help but be curious. *smiles innocently* Apologies for the disruption of those nights, William. It is merely part of my nature, I hope you understand.

Ronald: -snickers- That's what all this was about? because you had a few dirty dreams?

William: *blinks, honestly surprised by the apology* I had thought it was some sort of malicious psychological attack, but if it was truly unintentional, then there has been a significant misunderstanding on my part. If that is the case, then you have my apologies, Sebastian. *turns to Ronald scowling a bit* I am not apt to dream at all normally, Knox. I highly doubt you would enjoy having your dreams invaded so perversely if they were inundated with disturbing imagery of who you consider to be your greatest foe.

Undertaker: *hums in contemplation* You know, in theory, if Mr. Michaelis was simply inadvertently stirring wicked thoughts, wouldn't those thoughts need to have some subconscious basis? That would explain the rambling about tequila and foot rubs.

Grell: You're right! Will never indulges in those things even though he loves them so much! So, all along Will has thought Sebby is sex on two legs?

William: *sighs heavily and ignores Grell and Undertaker* Ronald. Truth or Dare?

Sebastian: *smirks, muffling an amused chuckle into his fist at the constant teasing aimed towards William* You should try getting used to it by now, William.

Ronald: I assure you That my dreams are constantly invaded in such a way by a particular demon, and I for one quite enjoy it. -smirks- Dare; it's much more fun than Truth.

William: *smirks* Indeed it is. I'll be back in a moment. *disappears into the kitchen*

Undertaker: I wonder what he's up to?

Grell: We did just get bananas today…

William: *returns with a small bowl in hand and approaches Ron* It is my experience that cats like cream. Your dare, Ronald, is to place this cream- *hands over chilled bowl of whipped cream* -wherever you choose on whomever you choose, it can be one or all of us, and you must lick up every last bit of it while only vocalizing as a cat would.

Grell: Persephone's tears, Will! Are you trying to kill us?

Sebastian: I agree, but I am hardly complaining one bit about this dare. *grins slightly* I would love to see you play this out on more than one person, my love..

Ronald: -entire face flushed a bright red as he takes the bowl of cream- Y-Yes, Master… -slips off the demon's lap and walks over to Grell, dribbling some cream onto his ear and down his neck and shoulders. then he set the bowl aside, crawling catlike over the redhead until he was straddling him- …Meow -leans down and slowly laps up the cream with the tip of his tongue, starting at his ear and working his way down until all of the cream was cleaned up. Then he turned to the Undertaker, taking the bowl and pouring some of the cream across his bare hips. He then slipped himself off Grell and the couch to sit on the floor, leaning in to lick up the cream in the same manor. After finishing with the retired reaper, leaving him clean, he turned to William,- Meeow. -he encouraged the man to sit down before he smirked and dribbled the cream just under his supervisor's ribs, hopping back up onto the couch and laying across the laps of Grell and Undertaker, needing his curled fingers into William's lap as he settled himself in a position to start licking up the cream as it dribbled down the reaper's stomach. As he finished cleaning up the cream, he have The sensitive area a small nip with his teeth before hopping off the couch once more and crawling over to his demonic lover. he knelt in front of him, removing Sebastian's shirt the rest of the way before pouring the rest of the cream across his chest. The two-toned reaper then rolled his tongue in a mock-pur before licking his lips and setting to work cleaning up his lover's torso. Once he was done he slid himself back onto Sebastian's lap, licking up some cream that had dripped on his curled knuckles- Meow~

Grell: *groans and twitches in a useless heap on the couch*

Undertaker: *smirks and licks his lips* You really are a very naughty kitty, Ronald.

William: *swallows hard* That was- It- I cannot speak. *shakes his head to clear it and pulls himself off the couch, walks over to the pair, picks up the empty bowl, traces a finger tip around the inside and gathers up the very last traces of cream then looks at it critically for a moment* Though, you missed a spot…*smears the cream on his lips, leans down as if to offer his lips to Ron but changes course at the last second and gives Sebastian a chaste peck on the lips, then smirks at Ron*…or two.

Sebastian: *blinks at the light peck, looking up at William in surprise but soon replaced it with a smirk, directing his attention now to Ronald and waiting for his move*

Ronald: …Meow… -says in place of saying 'you mean three' he reached out and grabbed William's hand, pulling him closer and taking his finger into his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue swirling around it to clean off the remnants of cream before pulling his supervisor in even closer to replace his finger with his lips in a kiss, his tongue pushing through to clean off the cream. He held the kiss for a moment after the cream was gone before breaking it and turning to his Lover, Kissing him in much the same manor, only holding it longer.-

William: *cannot stop himself from groaning softly and blushing lightly as he watches Ron suck on his finger*

Grell: *sits up and watches intently* Would it be weird to say I'm really jealous of Will's finger? Because I am.

Undertaker: Not at all, darling. *laughs softly and watches as Ron kisses the other two men, noting that William appeared to be holding back a bit in reciprocating* Well, it seems William is making some progress in overcoming his prejudice.

William: *walks back over to the couch and sits, a small smile on his lips* Little steps, sir. *looks over to Ron* Your dare was completed in a satisfactory manner, Ronald. It is your turn to choose.

Sebastian: *instantly buries his fingers into the blond hair of his lover, returning the kiss with hungry force, tangling and twisting his tongue around his. He groaned softly against his lips, tugging on the skirt of his dress to pull him onto his lap and run his hands over his thighs, a small growl slipping before forcing himself to slowly pull away, allowing Ronald to complete his next turn*

Ronald: -is silent for a moment until he found his voice again- Oh good, I can say more than 'meow' now…Undertaker….your turn. Truth or Dare?

Grell: Do you need to say more than meow? If I were your master, I'd not allow you to say anything else! *grins*

William: You are such a sadist.

Grell: You know you love it, Will~! *cuddles up against William*

Undertaker: Oh, since we all seem to be having a bit of fun switching things up, let us go with truth this time.

Sebastian: I think most if not all of us in this room are a bit sadistic. *smirks, eyes glistening their demonic nature as he runs his tongue over his upper lip to lick the spec of remaining cream*

Ronald: -glances at Grell, choosing to play with him a bit- …Meow. -smirks and looks at the Undertaker- Alright, then tell us, since you have lived for so long, I assume you have had many other lovers apart from Grell-senpai and William-senpai…Have you ever had a demon as a lover?

Grell: *growls softly* Oh, Ronnie, don't tempt me. *grins like a predator*

Undertaker: *chuckles* I have had my share of lovers over the years, and yes, I've shared my bed with a demon or two…no, three for sure. Those three made sure I was aware of their demonic nature. I'm not one to pry much once I become interested in someone, so there could very well have been more and I just was not aware. *shrugs*

William: Really?

Undertaker: *nods*

Sebastian: There are selective few of us that would consider being a lover to a Reaper, especially those to your higher in rank. You caught many an eye then, no doubt..and I may know a few that you have mentioned..

Ronald: -Meows again at Grell, sticking his tongue out teasingly- I was just curious as to if I'm the only reaper here who has broken such a protocol.

Grell: *grins* I warned you, kitty. *slinks off the couch*

Undertaker: It was actually a combination of odd circumstances as to why I attracted so many. I'll not name names as I am not one to kiss and tell, but two were already mated and merely used me in a rather hilarious game of making one another jealous. Needless to say, I did not mind as everything worked out for the best. As for the third…well, that was pure tenacity and luck on my part. *smiles fondly, then looks to Ron* Of course you're not the only one, my dear. Very fortunately for you, there have been many changes in the last century or two in Reaper law regarding employee privacy, so the archaic days of such a relationship being forcibly ended with execution are long gone.

William: *raises an eyebrow* Execution for whom?

Undertaker: You know very well, William, that the Dispatch and Library have been terribly understaffed since the beginning of time. They'd certainly not waste a Reaper if they felt he could be rehabilitated. *leans forward and laughs softly* Well, I believe it is my turn to choose now? Mr. Michaelis, truth or dare?

Sebastian: I will take a truth this time, Undertaker.

Ronald: -smirks and leans back against Sebastian, settling in his arms comfortably.-…mow.

Grell: *disappears behind the couch*

William: *leans against Undertaker and places his hand over the other's*

Undertaker: Is something the matter, dear William?

William: No. I do not need a reason to take your hand, sir. *laces fingers with him*

Undertaker: *shrugs and grins at Sebastian* What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you on the job since working for Lord Phantomhive?

Sebastian: …hmm…*frowns slightly in thought, looking down at Ronald as he brought his hand up to scratch lightly beneath his chin as he would a cat* I suppose there are a few..one especially that still irks me to this day. *sighs* The young master's name for me…came from his late dog. Every time I hear my name from him, I can only imagine him calling for his disgusting drooling mutt instead of me. That, and I had to dress as a priest complete with a rosary and holy robes. I suppose those two are at a tie.

Ronald: I didn't know you didn't like your name…

William: Ah, that explains some things. Earl Phantomhive is quite mean for a child.

Undertaker: *laughs softly* The young lord is a child in the sparsest sense. Though that must have been a sight…a demon posing as a man of the cloth. I can't say I've run into that much.

Grell: KITTY! *jumps out from behind couch and flying tackles Ron right off Sebastian's lap, rolls around with him a bit and pins him* I've got you now, kitty! What are you going to do about it? Hmm? *grins and wiggles a bit on top of him*

Undertaker: *looks over at Grell, blinks, then looks over to Sebastian as if nothing were amiss* Your turn.

Sebastian: *shrugs and looks over as Ronald is tackled from his lap* Please try not to mark up my kitten too much, Grell..I would like him in one piece later. *smiles* Truth or dare, Sutcliffe…before you get too far into your new-found distraction.

Ronald: -Lets out a startled mouse-like squeak when he is tackled- S-senpai…

Grell: *grins viciously* Oh? What happened to that teasing kitty from a few minutes ago? *taps Ron's nose*

Undertaker: *laughs at Grell* I think you scared him away.

Grell: *leans down and nuzzles Ron's neck* Or was he a mousie in disguise all along? *purrs and opens mouth to graze teeth over his skin*

William: Do not bite him, Grell.

Grell: *pauses with a small huff* Fine. No teeth. *leans in to nuzzle again* I think I'll take a dare, Sebby~!

Sebastian: Hm…I dare you to go six rounds without any biting or nibbling on anything or anyone. Punishment remains the same as before. *smirks* Not even a nip on your own finger..

Ronald: I never said I was a cat…you were the one who made me put on the cat ears…And that reminds me, has it been six rounds yet? I'd like to get out of this dress."

Grell: Oh, I can do that, Sebby. *grins and wiggles on top of Ron* I'm capable of doing far more with my mouth than just bite. *presses a kiss to Ron's neck and sucks softly* I've a bit of talent at leaving my teeth out of things.

Undertaker: *laughs* You know, honestly, I can't remember if it has been six rounds or not. It's been so amusing watching everyone, I've completely lost track.

William: Actually, including this one, it has been seven.

Grell: It's fine by me, mousie, I'm more of a cat myself. *growls softly* And I can help you out of that dress. *purrs and runs hands over Ron's sides* By the way, truth or dare?

Sebastian: I should have been careful to word your dare then..*shrugs, eyeing the two Reapers on the ground*

Ronald: -shiveres- …I am a bit hesitant to answer wile you have me pinned here…but Dare.

Grell: Don't be hesitant, Ronnie. I can't bite. What's the worst that could happen? *grins and sucks on Ron's earlobe* And that's your own fault, Sebby. Keeping such a yummy mouse all to yourself…*slithers down his kouhai's body, kissing and licking as he goes and kneels between Ron's legs* One can't help but want a taste of him.

William: Grell, you're supposed to be issuing a dare to Ronald, not slobbering all over him.

Undertaker: You're one to talk, William. Is that a bit of drool I see at the corner of your mouth?

Grell: *laughs softly* Since when am I one to follow rules? *purrs and kisses over Ron's chest down to his navel* But even I wouldn't steal someone else's man. *grins and stands up, grabbing Ron's hands to help pull him to his feet* Now, Ronnie, I dare you to demonstrate for us your favorite positions when you're shagging Sebby~! *pushes him back towards Sebastian* One where he's the dom and one where you're the dom. And since you seem to keen to get out of that dress, clothing is optional.

Sebastian: Demonstration only? *reached up to pull Ronald back onto his lap, tugging thoughtfully at a ribbon, smirking devilishly at his lover on his lap* We could always finish what we started, little mouse…

Ronald: He did say demonstration, and it is my dare… so… -reaches behind him, tugging loose the dress so that it slipped off him before he tossed it aside, leaving him in only the frilly panties, stalking and guarterbelt, which he ignored. He then tossed the cat ears to Grell and gave his lover a push, grabbing one of his long legs and raising it so that it hooked over his shoulder as he pinned the demon down to the couch, leaning down to kiss him roughly and grinding himself against him. He held the position, and the kiss for a long moment before nipping at Sebastian's lip and pulling back- There's half of my dare…now for the other half… -slides away from Sebastian and walks over to William, pulling his tie loose and then he did the same to Grell's striped ribbon. He then found his discarded tie on the floor and walked back over to his lover, yanking his tie from around his neck and dangling the collection of ties in front of him,- I doubt I have to tell you what to do. –smirks-

Undertaker: *grins* You know, I think I like him better without the dress.

William: *quirks an eyebrow at Undertaker* Now you're the one drooling, sir. *reaches into jacket pocket and offers him a handkerchief*

Grell: *chuckles darkly* It doesn't have to be just a demonstration, Sebby.

Sebastian: Ooh~ *smirks, accepting the ties and instantly looping Grell's ribbon around his love's wrists to bind them together, tugging him down while straddling him on the floor. He then took the two remaining ties to gag him, tying it loose enough so not to hurt him, and the final tie to wrap with the other around his wrist, giving him easier access to pull Ronald's arms above his head as he leaned down to leave a few hard nips along his collarbone*

Ronald: Mmmn~ -moans and moves his hips upwards, moving his legs out from under his lover to wrap them around his waist-

William: *coughs and looks away*

Undertaker: I'm surprised you didn't blindfold him. *smirks*

Grell: *purrs and wiggles in place* Yes, wouldn't that have been just wicked? *chews his bottom lip*

Undertaker: Grell, darling…

Grell: Hmm?

Undertaker: You just bit your bottom lip, my dear. *smirks deviously* Mr. Michaelis?

What was to be his punishment again?

Sebastian: *muffles his lustful growl against his shoulder as he ground his hips hard against the other's, only glancing up and pulling away slightly after Undertaker caught his attention* Oh? Did he now? *smirks, leaning up to sit comfortably nestled between Ronald's legs, tapping his chin in though* I believe his punishment is to be tied down and blinded for six extra rounds. *smiles* Take it however way you wish, as long as his punishment is very thorough.

Ronald: …Mmnhh… -finds himself unable to speak his mind because of being gagged

Grell: No! No, please no! It's just getting good! *whimpers softly*

Undertaker: *grins* You agreed to it, darling, there's no going back on it now. *stands and grabs Grell, pulls his arms behind his back to keep him from struggling, then looks over to Will* Be a dear and get the silk rope, won't you?

William: *glances at the two on the floor, then back to Undertaker, nods, and hurries away but returns shortly with rope in hand*

Undertaker: Ah! Excellent! *kicks a coffin to slide between the two couches* William, come lift this end or me, won't you?

William: *nods, lifts the coffin, and loops a length of rope beneath it*

Undertaker: *forces Grell onto his knees and bend him over the coffin, taking his wrists and tying them tight in place* Get his ankles, Will? We don't want him trying to stand.

Grell: *struggles in vain* Awwww, come onnnnnnn!

William: *obediently binds Grell's ankles*

Undertaker: And for the final bit of torture-*removes Grell's glasses* There! It's quite the punishment if you ask me…being restrained in one's favorite position, blind and helpless with no knowledge whether or not someone will take advantage of said position… *grins*

Grell: *squints and scowls* I hate you all.

Undertaker: Well, unless you wish to taunt Grell further, I believe it is your turn, Ronald.

Sebastian: *gives a half grin in amusement at Grell's predicament, reaching down to slip off the tie that still gagged Ronald so he could continue*

Ronald: I swear Grell, You just didn't want me to be the only one helpless and bound, did you? –he chuckled- Well then…as Grell is unable to participate… William, Truth or Dare?

Undertaker: Technically, Grell can participate, but he'd most likely have to only take truths…which would really just be more punishment. *smiles sadistically*

Grell: *scowls in Undertaker's general direction* You are an evil man.

Undertaker: Only when I want to be, darling. *leans down to growl into Grell's ear softly and runs a nail up his spine*

William: *entirely unphased* I shall take a dare.

Sebastian: *reaches down to pull Ronald back up by the tie that still bound his wrists, leading him into his lap and holding him close, arms wrapped around the Reaper's waist to keep him locked down until said otherwise*

Ronald: I dare you to…put on that maid dress I had to wear and keep it on for the next six rounds. –smirks-

William: *blinks with an unamused expression*

Undertaker: It's his anyway.*chuckles*

Grell: What? I have to miss seeing Yvette? *whines and pulls at his restraints*

William: *calmly adjusts glasses though his eyebrow is twitching and his cheeks are bright red* Very well then. *stands up, grabs the dress, calmly strips out of his clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on the back of the couch, slips into the dress, and goes to stand in front of Undertaker who immediately helps lace him up* Are we done? Good. *crosses his arms and sits heavily on Grell's back, knocking the wind out of him*

Grell: *wheezes* Hey! Don't take this out on me! It's not my fault.

William: I am well aware of that. *looks over to Sebastian and Ronald, noting their still very intimate position, his blush growing brighter* Sebastian. Truth or dare?

Sebastian: *smirks, noting the Reaper's blush and shifts beneath Ronald so to grind up against him playfully* Dare.

Ronald: Nnn! S-Sebastian… -blushes, the panties he still wore doing nothing to hide his condition.-

Grell: *groans softly hearing Ron* You have no idea how cruel this is…

Undertaker: It could be worse, darling. We could be crueler still and not allow anyone to touch you, so be glad for that, at least.

William: No, we do how cruel it is, but you brought it upon yourself.

Grell: *snickers* Geez, Yvette, you don't need to be so mean.

William: *bounces on Grell's back to knock the wind out of him again and looks to Sebastian with a small smirk on his lips* I dare you to show us your true form.

Grell: WHAT?! I have to miss that, too?!

Sebastian: *loses all amusement in his expression, shifting his gaze nervously at the dare* Ridiculous…

Ronald: …I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious…But… is it something you can't do? like reviling your true name?

Grell: *struggles* Yes! Utterly ridiculous! Don't do it, Sebby!

Undertaker: Oh, I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction.

William: *quirks an eyebrow* Nor was I. Is there a particular reason why you won't or can't? If it is something along the lines of what Ronald is assuming, I solemnly swear I'll not use it against you.

Undertaker: I think there is an unspoken agreement that what happens amongst ourselves here will remain strictly between us.

Sebastian: It isn't against my nature, I am…merely uncomfortable showing it to others, especially those…close…

Ronald: -hooks his bound arms around the Demon's neck to pull the demon into a kiss- Do you honestly think I would not want to be with you if I saw? I have always known you look different than your human form…That's one thing I actually paid attention to in class at the academy. –kisses him again- Besides, there is no way you can be as hideous as some of the imps I have run into.

Grell: It could even become a new kink~! *purrs* No, wait! What am I saying?! Resist, Sebby! Resist! Take a truth!

Undertaker: I had no idea even you could be self conscious, Mr. Michaelis. That speaks highly for your affections for Ronald.

William: *adjusts glasses* I cannot believe I'm feeling even the slightest bit of sympathy for a demon. *sighs* What I am about to say is not exactly the same, but it is…similar. *grits his teeth and pinches the bridge of his nose* If you hadn't caught Undertaker's little comment earlier, this dress is indeed mine. I, myself, am not comfortable with others seeing me like this-

Grell: *groans and rolls his eyes* You have no idea how long it took to get him to admit it to us.

William: *continues unperturbed, but his blush grows brighter* In the end, it's been more beneficial for those closest to myself to know of this part of my nature in order to accept it. It's strengthened bonds and created…opportunities. That is all I have to say on the subject. *clears throat and looks away* Now, if you wish to take a truth instead, please do so.

Undertaker: *smiles* That was simultaneously the kindest and most awkward thing I have ever heard you say to someone you supposedly hate, William. *grabs Will's hands and pulls him over to sit in his lap*

Sebastian: *blinks, surprised at Williams words then looks down at Ronald, sighing* You may be surprised…but I suppose the only way to know is to follow through…*gives him a small smile and takes a small step away, the lights in the shop flickering before going out as feathers began to drift down around him, engulfing him as large, black wings stretched out from the mass of feathers behind him, curling slightly so not to disturb anything in the shop behind him. The remainder of his clothes gradually melted away, hands and nails lengthening and sharpening into claws as his torso took on a leathery sheen. His hair grew out past his waist, draping around his scaled face so only his red eyes shimmered from behind it as he watched the four of them throughout his transformation, glancing upward when he was finished to run a claw along one of his large, twisted horns that had formed up through his hair. He took a moment to recollect and calm himself before looking over at the other's again, his tail curling and twisting lazily behind him, twitching slightly at the end as he waited for the other's reactions*

Ronald: -Blinks, his gave fixated on his lover before smirking- I don't know what you were so afraid of, Love. –pushes himself up and walks over to him- You look cute with a tail.

Undertaker: *smiles* Thank you for taking your wingspan into consideration, Mr. Michaelis.

William: *looks Sebastian up and down, adjusts glasses* Impressive.

Grell: All I can see is a lot of black! What's he look like? Tell me!

Undertaker: *snickers and nonchalantly taps William's mouth closed* I understand it's difficult to not remain fixated below the waist, but really, William, there's a lot more about him to appreciate. His lovely horns, for example.

Grell: Persephone's tears, why are you doing this to me!? *growls and whimpers pathetically*

William: *closes his mouth and frowns slightly* It's best you not see, Grell. You'd never want us again if you did. *looks back over to Sebastian and nods* Your dare has been completed successfully. Thank you. Whether or not you choose to remain that way is up to you, but it is now your turn to choose.

Sebastian: *gives Ronald a small smile, reaching up to pull his hair back out of his face so to see the other's better* You flatter me...and if I had known you had a thing for tails, I would have wrapped you up in mine long ago. *smirks, reaching out to carefully run the palm of his clawed hand over Ronald's cheek* ..I may remain in this form for a short while longer. It feels good to relax after holding a human form for so long..*nuzzles lightly against his lover's head before fixing his attention on Undertaker* Then I shall ask you, Undertaker...truth or dare?

Ronald: -chuckles,- A sudden attack from a tail I didn't know you had would have been a surprise…But not a bad one I think. –leans against him, the demon's feathers tickling his bare skin-

Undertaker: How about that? William's dare had a bit of a side benefit. Ah, I'll take dare this time.

Grell: *squints as hard as he can* Oh, stay like that as long as you like, Bassy~! We're all friends here, we don't mind! Right, we don't mind? *sounding incredibly insistent* Right?!

William: I don't know about "friends", but certainly as hosts we should encourage visitors to relax in our company.

Sebastian: *curls and wraps his wings slightly around Ronald, running his fingers through his hair* I'll keep that in mind, little mouse. *gives a sharp grin* Let's see…what shall we have you do…*looks between the elder reaper and William, having a thoughtful look* …hmm…if that is the case…*smiles* Your dare is to pleasure yourself as you would alone, and you must finish what you started.

Ronald: When did this become a contest to see who can come up with the meanest dares for Grell-senpai to miss out on seeing? –chuckles, absent-mindedly running his fingers along Sebastian's tail-

Grell: Now I have to miss Unny wanking?! *tries to gnaw on coffin lid*

William: It is that very habit that got you into your predicament.

Undertaker: Oh, my. It's been so long since I've had to do it myself. *chuckles* And I'm not even allowed the tiniest bit of help?

Sebastian: No help at all. *smirks then looks back at Ronald, wrapping his tail loosely around his wrist before sliding it up to tickle the feathered tip beneath his lover's chin*

Ronald: -suddenly stiffens before bursting into laughter, wiggleing helplessly against the demon in attempt to get away, "Ss-s—stop! It t-tickles! Hahaha!"

William: *gets up off the couch to go sit on Grell's back again and smirks at Undertaker* We're waiting, sir.

Undertaker: Very well then. *grins and wiggles himself into a comfortable position on the couch, stretching out to lay against the armrest and ensures that he is just barely in line with Grell's blurry vision. Smirking at Sebastian, the mortician traces his nails over his chest, drawing in a sharp breath as thin welts are left in their wake. His other hand drifts lower, palming over his dawning erection before wrapping fingers around his shaft with a low groan. His grip tightens as he begins to roll his hips, thrusting upwards into his hand slowly, indulging in long slow strokes. He drops his head back with a breathy moan as he pauses at the base of his shaft to dig his nails in slightly before dragging them upwards and drawing a much louder moan and a lengthy shudder from him*

Grell: *groans* You evil, evil sonofa-NNGH! *struggles*

Sebastian: *pauses his tickling torture on Ronald to fix his gaze on the Undertaker's motions, a few feathers darting around him in excitement*

Ronald:-Gasps, catching his breath before turning his gaze on the retired reaper, his cheeks flushing a bright pink-

Undertaker: *growls softly as he drags nails down his stomach to scratch over his thighs and resumes his strokes. His grip tightens once more and his pace picks up. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, his hips undulate in earnest and his breathing becomes more labored until he is panting from the effort. A fine trembling courses through his limbs as his panting is punctuated with soft moans and hisses of pleasure*

Grell: *whimpers and futilely tries to wiggle his hips*

William: It won't be long now. *grins smugly and watches intently, idly petting Grell's hair*

Undertaker: *The trembling coursing through him turns to hard shudders followed by hisses and his pace increases dramatically, his strokes go from long and lazy to hard and fast as his hips thrust erratically. Each moan becomes slightly higher in pitch and louder as the repetitive motion brings him closer and closer to his limit. His nails dig hard enough into his thigh to draw blood as his spine bows and he finally gives himself over to release with a long cry*

Sebastian: Hmm..excellent.. *purrs, a visible shiver running through his wings and tail, causing them to fluff up momentarily*

Ronald: -bites his lower lip in attempt to hide his burning cheeks-

Undertaker: I hope that was satisfactory, Mr. Michaelis. *sighs and lazes back on the couch* I just need a moment…*purrs and stretches*

William: *moans softly* Well, I haven't ever seen that. You should give us that performance more often, sir. *smirks*

Grell: *bangs head on coffin lid* Damnit damnit damnit damnit!

Undertaker: *smiles* I might be persuaded to. *sits up and looks a bit dazed but sated* Well. I'd rather not risk your ire by getting body fluids on the furniture, William-*puts pressure on his bleeding thigh* -so I'll just go clean up. *stands and heads towards washroom, turns and calls over his shoulder* But, Ronnie, truth or dare?

Sebastian: Quite satisfactory, actually..*smiles and wraps his arms slowly around Ronald to draw him back against him, slipping his tail down and between the other's legs to caress his inner thigh teasingly* Did you enjoy his little show, love? *chuckles quietly against his ear, raking the tips of his claws over his torso lightly*

Ronald: -Shivers- What-?Why wou-?I…yes… -admits, his cheeks regaining the bright red color that had finally started to fade- Truth this time.

Grell: Please let me gooooo….*whines*

William: One more round, I believe.

Undertaker: *returns shortly, rubbing a washcloth over his belly and grinning like crazy* Ronald. We know you fancied William once upon a time, had you ever gotten up the courage to tell him how you felt, what exactly would you have told him?

Sebastian: Two rounds, actually. *rests his chin down on top of Ronald's head*

Ronald: …What do you mean by 'had?' I did get up the courage to tell him…right before I walked into his office and caught him snogging Grell-senpai on the couch. I figured it was pointless then and I backed out before they realized I was there. –sighs, rubbing the back of his head- I guess My plan was to just walk in and say 'Senpai, I like you…a lot…' and then wait to receive over-time or something… -shrugs- Not that it matters much anymore. I just went back to hitting on the secretaries; It was easier to not make a fool of myself when flirting mindlessly with them.

Grell: You could have joined us, Ronnie. I know, easier said than done, but you never know what could have happened. If you untie me, you could join us now~! *bats his eyelashes at Ron*

William: *frowns slightly* How could you have possibly liked me if you thought that would be how I would react? Granted, I probably would not have taken you seriously, but how would I have been able to with no basis?

Undertaker: There is no need to question the past, my dear. It's gone.

William: I am aware of that, sir. It just…troubles me. *knits eyebrows*

Undertaker: It was not meant to be and all worked out for the best, did it not?

William: Yes, it did…but I feel I've wronged you somehow, Ron, for you to have the impression that I would not care in the least. I'd not want our lives to have turned out any different than they have, but…I'm sorry.

Sebastian: *nods in agreement, placing a small kiss to the top of Ronald's head* ..if things hadn't turned out the way they did, that chance meeting in the garden may have never happened..

Ronald: No, I probably would have still taken that short-cut wanting to get out of work on time…I just probably would have continued to try to mow you over. –smirks up at Sebastian- Rather than leave quietly and come back for more later that week. –looks over at William- It's not that that's how I thought you would react, It's just how I prepared myself for rejection if it happened to go that way…Which is sort of did… And, Grell-senpai, It was awkward enough walking in and seeing you had already lost half your clothes. And you are not getting out of that punishment early. Truth or dare? –smirks- Though I suppose you can only choose truth right now, can't you?

Undertaker: *walks over to William and kisses the top of his head* You did not do anything wrong, darling. Stop troubling yourself. *sits next to him and pats his leg*

Grell: *scoffs* Oh, Will, come off it! If you feel so bad, let Ronnie have you for a night! With Sebby, of course~! *grins mischievously* I can tell you're curious.

William: What.

Undertaker: *hums contemplatively* Actually, that's not a bad idea.

Grell: No, it's a great idea! *wiggles a little in excitement, then remembers the ropes and frowns* Yes, Ronnie, truth please~! I don't even want to think what cruel dares you'd come up with…

Sebastian: …Offering a night for William and Ronald…and me? What sparked this idea, exactly..?

Ronald: …what…? Why would you…. –sighs- Moving on… Grell, Do you ever top? And if so, who and how?

Grell: *snorts* Well if you two aren't interested, then there's no point, now is there? Sorry, Will, your unresolved sexual tensions are simply going to have to remain that way! *shrugs as best he can with the restraints*

William: *eyes narrow in warning* There are no such tensions, Grell.

Grell: Oh~ I can feel that glare.*licks his lips and shivers*

Undertaker: *laughs softly* Oh, yes there are, William. Denial seems to be a key part of who you are. Your attraction to Mr. Michaelis is no surprise with how passionate your "hatred" of him has been. As for Ronald, that is a bit more subtle. Your concern about his relationship with a demon was a little more than just a senior looking out for a junior, and you cannot help but wonder "what if", can you? It's not love, but it's not something dismissible either, is it? *grins*

William: *eyebrow twitches* There is a possibility you may be correct about some things in that statement, but nothing is going to happen so I would appreciate it if you would leave it be.

Grell: *sighs with irritation* Aw, damn! And here I was hoping Will would be able to to tell me how Bassy was in bed! Oh well…Now, to answer your question, Ronnie~! I do not prefer being top, but I am glad to do it from time to time for both of my darling men. It simply depends on how masochistic either of them is feeling because I'm not very nice about it. *grins evilly* I've broken a few coffins and other furniture from being too rough. Unny likes it up against a nice rough wall or door where we can get all manner of scratches and splinters, and Will likes getting tossed around, hence the broken furniture. *smirks smugly* Is that good enough, or do you want details?

Sebastian: …such actions do not come as a surprise to me, but the mental imagery…*shakes his head, fingers twitching slightly before running them lightly down Ronald's sides*

Ronald: -blushes and looks away- I didn't say I was or wasn't interested, I Just don't think it's something you should volunteer him for….I mean, Sure you two have a say, as he is your husband…but he should have his opinion considered first, Don't you think? –he sighed and leaned back against his lover, twitching when a few feathers grazed lightly over his bare skin.- But I think that answer satisfies things…you don't have to go into more details…

Undertaker: No, we were just merely offering a suggestion. If we were volunteering him, you'd find him naked, bound, and unconscious in your bed one night.*grins*

William: *scowls at Undertaker* You're being entirely truthful, aren't you, you shameless bastard?

Undertaker: *grins viciously* You know I am, Will. I can't help the fact that it's a proven method when it comes to your stubbornness. *shrugs*

William: *sighs and shakes his head* Thank you, Ronald. I appreciate being treated with a bit of dignity. And if I am to be honest, the idea, while utterly ridiculous, I would- *looks away and covers his mouth, feigning a cough*-notbeentirelyopposed.*cough*crosses his arms* There. Honesty without the use of bondage or a drug induced stupor. Are we happy now? Shall we move on?

Grell: *purrs softly* Yes, Will! You seem so deliciously stubborn but you're truly a darling. That's why I love you~! *grins and looks over to Sebastian* It's your turn, Bassy~! Truth or dare?

Sebastian: Hmm.. *smirks as he eyes William in amusement before turning back to Grell* ..truth, this round.

Ronald: -blushes- I….I see…

William: *quirks an eyebrow as Sebastian looks at him* What? Whether I find the arrangement agreeable or not does not matter if it is not an entirely mutual interest.

Undertaker: Oh! Feeling a little catty, are we William? *pulls Will into his arms* Don't worry, darling, Grell and I appreciate your charms just the same.

Grell: *smirks at the tone of Will's voice* I could ask the obvious, but I think I'll let that simmer for a while….So, Bassy, I've been curious about this for the longest time, why do you adore cats so much?

Sebastian: Yet you are as curious as a kitten about it. *stifles a small yet menacing chuckle* Why? Why not adore them? I find them intriguing and clever..so full of life and untamed where the society around them trudges on in their invisible chains..my kind are no different.. *sighs, twirling a claw thoughtfully through Ronald's front curl* They also kept me company during some hard times years ago..*frowns slightly and lowers his gaze, relaxing his arms around his lover as he masked his true form once again, the feathers surrounding him disappearing while he took a seat back in the chair across from the others*

Ronald: -lets out a small laugh- Not going to let Grell see your true form now that his punishment it up?

William: He doesn't deserve to with as much mischief he's caused.

Grell: No! You-! RRGH! *growls at Sebastian* Okay, alright, fine! Someone just untie me, please!

Undertaker: *thoughtfully strokes Will's hair as he grins at Sebastian* William may not act like it, but even he has a bit of an ego. *chuckles, stands, and helps release Grell then hands him back his glasses with a smirk*

Grell: *pokes Undertaker in the chest* You are doing a repeat performance for me later. Bassy, you pick! *throws himself on Will's lap*

Sebastian: It was your own mistake getting yourself tied up in the first place, Grell. *smiles pleasantly* You caused yourself to miss out on the show. Also, truth or dare?

Ronald: At least you are free now, Senpai. You won't miss out on anything else.

Grell: I'm probably going to regret this, but- wait let me get this out of the way first before I'm denied everything again- *grabs Will by the hair and drags him into a vicious kiss and reaches over to blindly grope at Undertaker*

Undertaker: *laughs and scoots a little closer to allow Grell better access* We are not going to be allowed to sleep tonight, I think

Grell: *breaks the kiss, panting slightly* Okay, dare!

William: *blinks a little dazedly*

Sebastian: At this point I'm thinking no..*smiles again, a bit more sinister than before* Let's test your limit again, shall we? Dares are difficult to place on you because you are open to many things…however…*smirks* I dare you to go five rounds of simply keeping your hands on your lap and touching no one. Fingers, toes, any and every part of you cannot touch anyone in this room. Punishment remains the same.

Ronald: …Sadist. –chuckles-

Undertaker: *smiles at Grell* You can take it out on me all you like, later, my dear.

William: And me.

Grell: Neither of you have a choice in the matter. *glares at Sebastian* I knew it was going to be something like that, you evil-. *huffs and moves to sit on the coffin once more, hands in his lap* Ronnie, truth or dare?

Undertaker: *chuckles* I don't know if I should feel bad for Grell or grateful to Mr. Michaelis for riling him up so badly.

William: A little bit of both, I imagine.

Sebastian: Does my sadistic nature surprise you, little mouse? *smiles, looking over to the others* I find it easier to dare him to not do things rather than its opposite..

Ronald: Dare. –looks over at the other two reapers- I feel sorry for him. Poor guy can't catch a break in this game. –glances up at his lover- Of course it doesn't surprise me, I'd have to be incredibly thick not to know that side of you after some of the things you do to me in bed.

Grell: You're so mean to me, Bassy! Daring me to cut my hair, not letting me see your true form, not letting me touch anyone…Yet you're so nice to Unny and Will, giving them sexy dares. Then I'll just use your little mouse against you. *huffs* Ronnie, you're not wearing much as it is, I dare you to strip naked and sit in Undertaker's lap the next 5 rounds and you cannot move away no matter what. If you do, we tie the two of you together and you stay for another 5 rounds.

Undertaker: Oh, my. That could get awkward.

William: I believe that is the point.

Sebastian: Think of it as nice revenge for causing us trouble as 'Jack'.. *arches a thin brow in the red-head's direction before turning his attention to the older Reaper* ..and if any sort of penetration happens to my darling mouse, I may have to interfere…though stressing only on may. *smirks*

Ronald: -blushes and nods- …Alright then… Sebastian…I think I'll need the use of my hands back for this. –holds up his hands that are still bound with Grell's ribbon-

Grell: *smirks smugly* Were you really that attached to that silly jacket you jammed my scythe with? Or do you mean all the blood, death and destruction?

Undertaker: I will do my best to be as gentlemanly as possible given the situation.

Grell: Oh, and he means that. As much of an opportunist he is, Unny doesn't like forcing contact like that. And Ronnie is quite the looker. It'll be hard to hide any attraction, won't it? *grins at Undertaker* Think of that as revenge for being so keen on tying me up.

William: I'm just as guilty, Grell.

Grell: I know, darling, but you've gotten just as much trouble as I have this evening. We're comrades in suffering, you and I! I'll overlook it this time~! Now, Bassy, if you'd be so kind? You could help strip him if you like? *smirks lecherously*

Sebastian: My attire is something I can look past, but your meddling was another…however…it is all in the past. *smiles, pushing himself to his feet to walk back over to Ronald, running his hands down over his hips to tug at the remaining clothing* ..I believe your hands shall remain bound for this unless the Undertaker decides to remove them. *leans down as a smirk replaced his innocent smile, slipping his fingers behind the laced fabric and slowly sliding it down off of him, removing the small amount that he had left on, leaving him completely bare before leading him over to plop him gently onto the Undertaker's awaiting lap*

Ronald: -looks confused at having to stay bound, but smirks as he is stripped and placed on Undertaker's lap- Very well. –He leaned back against the older reaper, settling down comfortably against him before hooking his bound hands up around his neck, his fingers toying with the long silver locks.- William, Truth or Dare?

Grell: *grins* The carpet does match the drapes. *snickers*

Undertaker: *tenses slightly* Well, I hope I can be a comfortable perch for the time being. *laughs softly and tentatively rests hands on Ron's hips*

William: *adjusts glasses* Dare.

Sebastian: Play nice now. *chuckles and sits back in the chair*

Ronald: Why? You are not playing nice…Maybe I've spent too much time with you lately, you are rubbing off on me. –smirks devilishly- William…or, what was it Grell called you? Yvette? I dare you to come over and join Undertaker and I…and kiss me. Of course feel free to continue on if you wish.

Grell: Oh, Ronnie, you're just asking for trouble, aren't you? *wiggles*

William: *raises an eyebrow at Ron* I am allowed to change out of this dress now, but I choose not to. *smirks and stands* Skirts can be so much more convenient in certain situations. *lifts his skirts and snugly straddles Ron's lap* Like so.

Undertaker: *gasps softly from the added weight and the friction of Ron being jostled against him* I said I'd behave and I shall behave. *takes his hands off Ron's hips to dig nails into the couch cushion*

William: *buries his fingers in his kouhai's bi-colored hair, gives a particularly lewd rolls of the hips, and leans down to kiss him hard*

Sebastian: Temptation can be troublesome during this kind of situation, Undertaker.. *smirks, eyes beginning to shimmer again at the sight* ..and at some point can be troublesome to those witnessing such actions..

Ronald: Mmm… -rolls his own hips to grind against both Undertaker and William-

Undertaker: *sucks in a sharp breath and laughs softly* You've not an ounce of mercy in you, do you, Ron?

Grell: I'd offer to comfort you, Bassy, but I am currently unable to.*shrugs*Not to mention I think I'd be a poor substitute for that pile of deliciousness there. *leers at the three on the couch*

William: *groans softly and leans down to nip and suck at Ron's neck, giving Undertaker a devious smirk over his co-worker's shoulder* I forgot to ask, Ronald, how long am I to stay here? *shifts to jostle Ron again*

Sebastian: Hmm… *finding no words as he dug his nails slightly into the arm of the chair, watching every movement of the three*

Ronald: Right now? Nope. –smirks, grinding again against the two older reapers. His body shivered and he let out a small gasp- But no one…told you, you had to behave…only…Grell does….

Undertaker: *moans softly* You do have a point there, Ronald. Or perhaps, I do. *chuckles and runs hands up Ron's sides and indulges in a long, slow grind* Mnnnn…

Grell:*sighs and rolls all over the coffin* I love it when you make that noise~! 3

William: *takes Ron's chin between his fingers and tilts his face upward* I assume it's to be until your dare is complete, then? Very well. *turns to Sebastian with a smirk* Sebastian, truth or dare? *kisses Ron again with a small growl*

Sebastian: …dare.

Ronald: Mmmn, I do keep forgetting to tell you how long…don't I? –chuckles and still leaves it unanswered.

Undertaker: And I thought I was an opportunist! *hands leave Ron's sides to knead William's thighs*

William: *smirks* I dare you to keep your back turned until Ronald's dare is completed. If you fail, Grell's dare is repealed and he gets to do whatever he wants to you.

Grell: Aw, Will! You do care! 3

Sebastian: *growls lowly, giving William a partial grin* Careful, William..your sadistic side is showing…*pushes himself up to his feet so to turn the chair and face it away from them, taking a seat again* ..it may bring out a certain side of my own if not too careful..

Ronald: -chuckles- That makes me think you are planning something, Senpai.

William: Why would you think that? *presses hard against Ron as he leans in, grips Undertaker by the hair, exposes his neck, and gives the elder reaper a vicious bite, a growl bubbling up from his chest and throat as he grinds against Ron*

Undertaker: Mnn-AH!*moans loudly and can't help but roll his hips in response*

Grell: Oh, Will, that's just cruel. Bassy~! Your turn to pick~! 3

Sebastian: *shivers and closes his eyes, curling his fingers into tight fists so not to damage the chair anymore* …since the Undertaker is busy…Grell, truth or dare..? *clears his throat as it starts to catch, straightening up slightly to compose himself better*

Ronald: -lets out a long moan, turning his head and catching Undertaker's lips with his. He shifted his hips slightly, adding more friction between the three of them on the couch.

Undertaker: *jumps a little in surprise from the kiss, but moves his hands back to knead Ron's hips and returns the kiss*

William: *moves from biting and sucking Undertaker's neck to nibbling on Ron's*

Grell: *Cheshire grin* Oh, my! Ronnie, you naughty mousie! Hmm? Oh, yes, Bassy, I'll take another dare. Go ahead. Be mean. I'm the only outlet you've got at the moment.

Sebastian: Indeed you are..*tightens his fists slightly, feeling his nails digging into his palms as he forced himself to sit still* ..seeing as the rest of our lovers are busy, I dare you to join me in solitude until they are finished. *opens his eyes slightly, realizing his dare was weak but in their current situation with his and Grell's lovers following out their very intimate dare, he felt it was suitable for the time being*

Ronald: Nnn…You're…letting him break your own…dare? –moved his bound hands so that his arms were around Will's shoulders before nibbling on Undertaker's lower lip.

Undertaker: *groans softly* You've quite the talented mouth, Ronald. *hums against Ron's lips*

William: *leans into Ron as he's pulled closer, but keeps a wary eye on Grell*

Grell: I think he wants me to turn around like he has so I can be tortured just as much. I knew it was going to be something like that. But, it's only for two more rounds. I can handle that! *stands and walks over to sit on the floor next to Sebastian's chair and looks up at him* Now you can even keep an eye on me, though I'm sure you're just dying to know how sexy your little mousie looks all hot and bothered-

William: *leans back slightly* Grell…Don't incite him.

Grell: *Keeps smirking at Sebastian* I can assure, it's quite a sight. You should see how naughty he's being. Teasing the other two like that. The way Unny moaned, the way Will is being all aggressive…Mmmmm~! *shivers* Oh, Ronnie~! When you're done snogging them, be a dear and tell me whether you want a truth or a dare, won't you? Take your time~!

Sebastian: ..I can hear them…quite well, Grell, thank you…*rests his head against the back of the chair as he closed his eyes again, humming lowly to mask a soft groan* Their noises of pleasure tell me everything I need to know…especially from Ronald. *smirks slightly* I can hear his hips shifting over your lover's in that glorious, tantalizingly slow manner…

Ronald: -slides his hands down Will's back and under his skirts, letting another moan slip out as he moved from Undertaker's lips to his neck.-

William: *shivers* Then I'm sure you can hear what Ronald's hands are doing. *shifts his hips slightly to encourage more touching*

Undertaker: *tilts his head to offer more of his neck and rolls his hips to gently grind against Ron, his hands wandering upwards to caress over the other's chest*

Grell: Oh, is it exciting you, Bassy? *smirks and, careful to keep facing away from the three on the couch, moves to stand behind Sebastian's chair, then leans in to breathe over his ear but avoids touching him* Is the vision of that debauchery pervading your thoughts? *moans softly close to his ear and grinds against the back of the chair* It's maddening, isn't it? *laughs and stands up straight again* Ronnie, I dare you to make those two moan as loudly as possible. Exploit their sweet spots. You know Will's. All it takes for Unny is a nice hard bite. *snaps his teeth* I'm sure you can manage that.

Sebastian: It is, actually..*turns his head slightly to only glance up at Grell, pure lust boiling in the demonic glistening of his eyes* And yes, William..I can even hear that…

Ronald: Hmm? Of course… -mutters, biting down on Undertaker's neck and moving his bound hands up so that they were no longer around Will so his fingers could scratch against his sweet spot under his ribs.

Undertaker: *laughs softly* What a strange dare. Are you trying to get Sebastian to turn aroun- AH! *his breath hitches and he moans as a shudder courses through his body as Ron's teeth make themselves known* Mnnnnn…

William: *gasps hearing Undertaker's moan and digs his fingers into Ron's shoulders, naturally rolling his hips to seek friction* This is meant to affect all of us I Th-INK! Mnn-! *moans himself at the feel of Ron's nails over his ribs and bites his lower lip*

Grell: *closes his eyes and sighs* Mmmm…Music to my ears. And with that, my dare is up! *toys with a strand of Sebastian's hair then drapes himself in the demon's lap* But there's still one nasty round left of both of us missing out on their fun, no thanks to you. *taps Sebastian's nose and rolls out of his lap to stand beside the chair once more* Well done, Ronnie, I can barely think straight.

Sebastian: *a shiver runs through his body at the Reaper's closeness, the air around him shifting as he glanced up at him* The question is, however…how much longer can we both last before they finish?

Ronald: Nmmmh! –scrapes his teeth along Untertaker;s neck as he pulled away,- Truth…or dare. Undertaker? –turns and nibbles on William's collarbone-

Undertaker: *hisses and digs nails into Ron's hips* I'm rather curious to see what sort of dare you could possibly come up with for me like this. *nibbles Ron's ear and runs hands up Will's thighs*

William: *pants* This is getting dangerous, gentlemen- Mnngh! *moans loudly again at the feel of Ron nibbling over his collarbone*

Grell: Well, their challenge is up after this round, so I suppose it all comes down to stamina, doesn't it? *strokes the side of Sebastian's face and grins* I know I can last a good while longer as can Unny. I don't know about Ron, but poor Will is- nnn- *pauses and groans hearing William, bites his lower lip* Hnnn…Can you last?

Sebastian: I can if not continuously stimulated.. *closes his eyes again and pulls away from Grell's fingers* This is the first I have seen Ronald being pleasured in other ways apart from me..I have reason to react to his desirable noises..

Ronald: Mmm~ Jealous, Sebastian, love? –lustfully grinds himself between the two older reapers once more- Under—taker…I dare you too…fuck, why can't I…think strait…? –had forgotten what he was going to make the retired reaper do- Uh… -He says the first thing he can think of, not really realizing what he is saying- Give in to whatever lustful desire it is that you are holding back…. –moans and starts to nibble on William again- …wait…what did I just say…?

Undertaker: *licks and nibbles over the back of Ron's neck and grinds against him harder* Ohhhh…You really are quite the naughty mousie…*growls softly and slides a hand between Ron and Will* There is no lustful desire I crave more than to hear a twin chorus of ecstasy. *grips their shafts together and pumps mercilessly*

William: Y-you're not the only one-*gasps and lets out a choked moan, pressing his forehead to Ron's shoulder, panting as he loses focus*

Grell: Hmmmm…Even with as mean as you've been, Bassy- and don't get me wrong, it's that nasty disdainful side of you that sends shivers down my spine- I'm not so cruel as to tease without the intent of making good on it. I like playing with fire. But, if you're not interested, then there's not much I can do for you, is there? *shrugs* Ah, wait, perhaps there is…If I break my dare, I have to take that tortuous punishment again, don't I? And if I'm indisposed, then there is no immediate penalty for you if you break yours. *smirks and starts to turn around*

Sebastian: Nngh..*tenses in the chair apart from his head lolling back, his growing desire causing his natural nature to slip as a feather darted past him, the shadow of his wings curling and stretching behind him from between him and the chair* …yes….I am jealous, love. *opens his eyes again and turns in the chair, looking up at Grell before over at the other's, breaking his dare* But the desire to join so much more overwhelming..

Ronald: Ah!-lets his head fall back onto Undertaker's shoulder, his fingers curling and gripping William's shoulder. Then…why don't you…?

Undertaker: *smirks at Sebastian* No one ever said you couldn't. *pauses in his strokes on the other two and grips them tight*

William: *gasps and hisses as a shudder wracks his body and tries not to move* Hah- *pants harshly and snaps* If you're going to, then hurry the bloody hell up! *growls and decides to distract himself by leaning in to nip and suck at Ron's neck again*

Grell: *licks his lips at the sight of the shadow wings* It seems everyone is equally eager~! *reaches for Sebastian's hand and pulls him up out of the chair* Come on, Bassy…*walks over the the coffin, drops his glasses to bounce against his chest, kneels and leans over the coffin, placing his hands out to be tied and nods to the ropes with a grin* The sooner I'm bound, the sooner you get to feed that hunger of yours.

Sebastian: *continues watching the three still going at it for a moment longer before looking back at Grell* …I am not going to bind you. I broke my dare as well, and if you recall that my punishment was you are allowed to do anything to wish to me..*walks over to lean over him, pressing his form against Grell's back as he gripped the red Reaper's wrists, leaning down to whisper softly into his ear* ..what good would that do me if you are all tied up? I can feel that you are just as hungry, Grell..

Ronald: -groans and hooks his arms around William again, rolling his hips to grind himself against his boss in the retired reaper's hand- …Why don't…you both…join us?

Grell: *moans and shudders under Sebastian* I-I'm a little surprised…*wiggles teasingly* But I'd have to be completely daft to question this! *backs up to stand, grabs Sebastian's shoulders, shoves him onto the couch next to the trio and straddles his lap* Let's have some fun, shall we? *chuckles and nips at the demon's neck before kissing lower and slowly sliding down his body*

Undertaker: *grins and resumes with languid strokes to Ron and William* How kind of you to finally join us, gentlemen. *reaches over and grips Sebastian by the hair to pull him into a biting kiss*

William: *shamelessly bucks against Ron, panting as he covers his kouhai's lips with his own, moaning into his mouth*

Sebastian: *grunts as he's shoved onto the couch, barely managing to blink before he found the Undertaker's lips crushed against his, nipping at his lower lip in response as he arched slightly to slip his shirt off his shoulders. His hand followed Grell as the reaper made his way down his form, the other sliding over Will's thigh, occasionally stroking Ronald as he was pinned beneath him*

Ronald: -pulls William tight against him, sliding his leg over to rub against Grell's as he kissed his boss back. Again, he rolled his hips, grinding his backside against the undertaker's hardened length.-

Undertaker: Mnn-! *gasps and breaks the kiss with Sebastian in reaction Ron's hard grind, freezing up momentarily to gather his wits*

William: *growls against Ron's lips with an eye twitch, annoyed with the sudden cessation of stroking from Undertaker, then grabs the hand on his thigh, guides it to wrap fingers around his and Ron's lengths and moves Undertaker's hand to rest on his hip before returning to pawing at Ronald*

Grell: *slides down Sebastian's body one hand scratching down his side, the other wandering over to William to mischievously grope over his backside, before ending at kneeling between the demon's legs* And I thought by not torturing me, you'd gone soft, Bassy…*rubs his cheek against the bulge present*…I'm glad to see I'm very very wrong. *grins as he quickly frees Sebastian's length and immediately dives down to take him into his mouth*

Sebastian: *gasps from the teasing to his groin, bringing his hand up to bury his fingers into the silver locks to pull Undertaker back into a hungry kiss, muffling his groan against his lips and shifted his hips to buck slightly into Grell's mouth. His other hand twitched slightly while being guided but felt the two hardened organs brushing against his fingers, instantly grabbing onto both and stroking them while keeping them both pinned together*

Ronald: -digs his nails into Will's back, grinding back against the Undertaker once more.- Mmmhn… -twists his wrists, fighting against the ribbon binding them.-

William: *arches his back to press into Ron's nails and groans, practically writhing against the younger reaper and bucking into the hand holding them together, a fine trembling going through his limbs him as he pants and groans desperately*

Undertaker: *shudders beneath Ron but purrs as Sebastian drags him back into the kiss. He smirks against the demon's lips at the feel of Ron's shoulders moving in an obvious jerking fashion. He breaks the kiss with Sebastian once again and leans in to whisper into Ron's ear* One moment, little mouse. *runs his hands over the young reaper's shoulders and down his arms to his struggling wrists and works the ribbon free* There you are, darling. *leans back once more and offers his neck to invitingly* Now, if you wouldn't mind, sir…

Grell: *hums against the length in his mouth, careful to keep his teeth at bay save for the slightest pressure. His tongue eagerly caresses over the hardened flesh as he wraps fingers around the base and starts a fast rhythm of bobbing from base to tip, meeting lips to hand as his free hand slides up Will's spine*

Sebastian: *tightens his grip in a massaging motion around the reaper's lengths, tilting his head the moment Undertaker offered his neck to him and leaned forward to nibble hard, his fangs just pricking the surface as he sucked and nipped. He growled lowly and bucked slightly again, feeling the tips of Grell's teeth just scraping his sensitive organ and sending a chill of delight through him*

Ronald: -moans in thanks one hand sliding over to grab a fistful of red hair,his other hand moving down to rub Undertaker's thigh. He moved his lips down, biting and nipping along Will's neck and along his collarbone-

Undertaker: *laughs softly with a shiver from the sting of fangs* Is that all you've got, demon?

Grell: *chuckles hearing Will's desperation and raises himself up slightly, not pausing his ministrations on Sebastian, and slides his hand over Will's side then digs his nails in and rakes over his ribs, purring in satisfaction against the demon's shaft*

William: *hisses at the simultaneous assault from Grell and Ron on his erogenous zones, shudders violently, and cries out with a loud moan as he's pushed over the edge*

Sebastian: Would you rather..mm..I give you a few holes? *purrs, glancing up at him before tightening his grip on the older Reaper's hair to give him a sharp bite to the side of his neck, piercing his flesh, all the while rocking his hips against Grell's bobbing movements, tightening both grasps on the others out of reaction even as he felt William surpass his limit*

Ronald:-withdraws from Will's collarbone and turns to bite down on the other side of Undertaker's neck, moaning and gasping against his skin, yanking on Grell;s shortened hair

William: *feeling a bit dazed, he groans softly at the continued contact and his hips roll to grind against the younger reaper, pressing him harder against Undertaker. He leans forward to press open mouthed kisses over Ron's throat and chest and an errant hand wanders over Sebastian's chest*

Undertaker: The best bites bleed-MNNGH! *hisses and grunts at the sudden pain of the demon's fangs sinking into his skin, but it melts into a deep growl and a breathy moan* Yes…*he purrs, but his breath hitches again as Ronald delivers another bite to the opposite side of his neck. His head drops back as his back arches, a lengthy moan escapes his throat and his hands seek Ronald's hips, digging his nails in as he grips hard and bucks against him*

Grell: *lets out a high pitched moan when his hair is yanked and barely stops himself from bearing his teeth. To cover his near faux pas, he takes him deeper into his mouth with relative ease and swallows against him. Unable to resist any longer from all the sounds and sensations around him, he brings his free hand down to palm over his own erection as he picks up the pace on Sebastian*

Sebastian: *pulls back to sink his fangs lower into the Undertaker's neck, tasting the blood surfacing and pooling with the rest that was running down from his previous bite. Another chill of pleasure jolted through him and he bucked his hips up again, only to feel Grell's mouth tighten and swallow around his tip, the toxic mixture of the blood, tightness and fondling over his chest causing him to moan out in ecstasy against the reaper's neck*

Ronald: -groans, rolling his hips and digging his nails into Undertaker's leg. He shifted his legs, throwing himself and William off balance, causing them to slide off Undertaker's lap and onto the floor next to Grell. Ronald's teeth scraped hard against Undertaker's neck as they fell.-

William: *gasps and grunts as he falls* Oh, that was graceful.*reorients himself and untangles himself from Ron and wiggles out of the dress*

Undertaker: *shivers at the feel of Sebastian moaning against his neck, a deep purr rumbling from his chest* We- mnnnn- we are surely going to ruin the upholstery…*gives a breathy laugh, grasps Ron's hips and moans deeply as the young reaper starts to fall. He naturally tries to follow the motion, but releases Ron's hips to stop from gouging his skin and gasps from the teeth dragging over his neck. He weakly falls back against the couch again, panting eagerly before pulling the demon away from his neck with a grin* It seems only fair I return the favor…*growls softly and leans in to nip at Sebastian's neck*

Grell: *smirks to himself and tightens his grip on the demon's length, bobbing faster and faster, trying to draw out more of those delicious sounds. He frees his own erection with a purr and unabashedly strokes himself, his hums and groans of pleasure vibrating against the shaft against his tongue*

Sebastian: *arches up as a tremble courses through him, shaking a smaller moan from him from the double-assault, lowering his hands to grip at Grell's hair and tugging while moving the other to Undertaker's abandoned arousal, wrapping his fingers tight around him and stroking hard while pressing his nail over a vein pulsing along the underside of his shaft*

Ronald: I never said I was graceful… -Takes advantage of being on the floor, sliding his hands over Grell's thigh before leaning in to nibble along the redhead's neck and shoulders-

Undertaker: *bites down on Sebastian's neck with a groan as his leg twitches in response to the demon's ministrations. He pants as his hands wander aimlessly over Sebastian's chest and stomach, reflexively twitching with every buck of his hips into the demon's hand* Between you and your little-Nngh—-mmmmouse, I think I'll not be long in following Will…*moans softly into Sebastian's ear and lets his head loll back as his bucking become increasingly erratic*

Grell: *shivers and resists the urge to give up his prize and lean into Ron's touch, moaning and attempting to shift out of his pants by wiggling his hips. He tries to concentrate on Sebastian and presses in his teeth a tiny bit harder as he takes him deep again, swallowing around him*

William: *finishes stripping off the dress* I wasn't talking about you nor was I- *his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Grell moaning and wiggling so desperately between Sebastian's legs with Ron biting and rubbing on him. A hungry growl bubbles up from his throat as he grabs Ron by the hips, drags him over to kneel behind Grell, yanks down the redhead's trousers, and presses against Ron to grind against him and force him to grind against Grell. He runs hands over his kouhai's sides and leans in to nip over the back of his neck*

Sebastian: Ngh..and at the rate…Grell is..going- *gasps and arches up from the slight prick from the sharp teeth, writhing for moment before passing his limit and spilling out into the red-head's mouth. He sighed in relief then carefully slipped himself from Grell's mouth in a coaxing manner, turning to straddle the Undertaker after he was free and start grinding against his throbbing length, leaning down to nip along his chest, nails digging in and trailing them over his form*

Ronald: S-senpai, if you continue that…I too will… Nnn! –bites the back of Grell's shoulder harder, his arms wrapping around him as William's grinding into him forced him to do the same to Grell. He slid one hand down the redhead's torso till he gripped his length, giving it a few firm pumps.-

William: That is the point, Ronald. *growls softly and shamelessly grinds harder against him*

Grell: *swallows eagerly and whimpers at the loss as Sebastian moves away, but is quickly distracted by the feel of Ron pumping him and grinding against him so intimately. He mewls and claws at the couch cushions, writhing desperately against the younger reaper, begging for release*

Undertaker: *his hands slide up and over demon's thighs as soon as Sebastian straddles him, then slide over his hips to grope his backside and pull him in tighter* You are truly a wicked ma-AAah! *he shudders hard with the sensation of teeth and nails over his skin and he tenses as his back arches, his climax taking him with a shout followed by a satisfied purr as he flops back against the couch*

Sebastian: *chuckles and grinds against him one last time after feeling the Undertaker release between their close bodies, lifting his head to kiss up along his jaw as he relaxed before sliding off the couch to join the others. He slid himself behind William, positioning his hands instantly around his length and pressed against the underside of his ribs, pressing his chest to his back to begin nibbling roughly along his neck* Care for a hand? *purrs against his neck, grinding up against his rear as he begins stroking him against his frantic bucking*

Ronald: -slides his hand up to Grell's chin, turning it and pressing his lips to his, pumping his hand faster and grinding himself harder against him. He could feel himself quickly approaching his own limit, moaning erotically against Grell's lips.-

Undertaker: *sighs in satisfaction and slumps over onto his side to rest his chin in his hand and observe the other men with an enormous grin* I think this is probably the best idea we've ever had.

Grell: *moans desperately against Ron's lips and resist the urge to bite him, then he gasps, his nails ripping into the cushions as he screams and spills over Ron's hand*

William: *shivers as Sebastian grips him and presses over his back, throwing off his rhythm slightly. Hearing Grell's scream, he reaches between the reapers and grips Ron's shaft to pump mercilessly*

Sebastian: *runs his tongue up the reaper's neck to nip hard at his ear, gripping and elongating his strokes as well as massaging his base and tip. He traced along the edge of his ear before slipping it inside playfully* Be gentle with my little mouse.. *whispers against his ear, resuming his nipping on it afterwards*

Ronald: Nnn—T-too late…. –screams out, clinging to the redhead as he breached his limit and he spilled out against Grell's back, gasping as he rested his cheek against his shoulder.-

Undertaker: *grins and helpfully offers his arm to Grell* Here you are, darling.

Grell: *shudders and pants as he takes Undertaker's arm and sinks teeth in with a groan of satisfaction. He releases the bite to lick the wound gently before turning around, draping his thighs over Ron's, and looping his arms around the younger reaper's neck* Mnnn…Ronnie…*pulls him in close as he leans back against the couch and kisses him lazily*

William: *sucks in a sharp breath and shivers against Ron, satisfied to hear him climax and gives him a few more gentle pumps before releasing him as he tenses in the demon's arms* Micha- Sebast-, I've already- mmmngh- I don't need- *is having a hard time thinking clearly*

Sebastian: Mmm…your body says otherwise…*growls into his ear, digging his nails sharply into the reaper's side as he quickened his strokes* You would not have been dry-humping my mouse so violently if that were the case, William…so allow me to help you release you pent up frustration..

Ronald: -sighs weakly against Grell's lips, nibbling on his lower lip as they relaxed against the couch-

William: *bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly* D-don't be so crude! I simply- mmm!- got carried away! H-he's too- AH!- *pants hard and gives up trying to talk then clenches his fists and gasps as he bucks into Sebastian's hand*

Undertaker: *fondly strokes his fingers through Grell's hair, moving on to pull fingers through Ronald's bi-colored locks, then looks over at Sebastian and William with a knowing grin* There's a reason we call him our rabbit, Mr. Michaelis. He can be nigh on insatiable. And, there's no possible way you're going to get him off like that. *reaches under a couch cushion, gropes around for a moment, smirks as he produces a bottle and casually tosses it to the demon* A little more stimulation is in order to relieve that pent up frustration of his, I think.

Grell: *laughs softly hearing Undertaker* You and your convenient stashes of lube, you raunchy letch! *purrs playfully then wiggles against Ron and nuzzles his neck* Mnnnn…and maybe once Bassy's done with it, Ronnie and I could go for a "little more stimulation"?

Sebastian: *glances up just as the bottle was tossed to him, snatching it and looking down with a smirk* I have no problem with that…and don't worry, I can be quite the 'rabbit' too. *opens the bottle to pour out some of its contents before tossing it back, using its contents to coat his own length with a few strokes. Continuing his strokes on William, he shifted himself closer against the reaper and positioned himself behind him to push his tip into his untouched entrance, leaning down again to give him a slightly harder bite to his shoulder as he gradually pushed further inside*

Ronald: -smirks- Oh? A game of cat and mouse wile the two rabbits go at it? –reaches out to take the bottle from the undertaker's lap- And would you care to join in, Undertaker? –looks up at him with big eyes-

William: Thank you for being so helpful, sir. *growls softly at Undertaker through his grit teeth, though he still shakes and pants from need* U-Unfortunately he's right.*knows it's coming, but still jumps slightly at the feel of Sebastian pressing into him. He hisses and groans, shivering from the sensation and fights the urge to pull away* -HHHNG! *moans as the demon slides deeper and tries to force himself to relax as he breathes harshly* I can't believe I-I'm doing this…*sucks in a sharp breath and suddenly turns his head, reaches back,grabs Sebastian by the hair and drags him into a biting kiss over his shoulder, pressing back against the demon with a deep moan*

Grell: Mmmmnnnnn, just listen to that…Ah~! *purrs and rubs against Ron more, taps his nose playfully* And just what were you thinking, mousie?

Undertaker: *smiles and takes Ron's chin between his fingers, leans over Grell's shoulder, and presses a soft kiss to the young reaper's lips* How could I possibly refuse with a face like that? Tell me what you want, my dear, and I'll be happy to oblige.

Sebastian: *groans out a pleasurable growl, muffling the rest against Will's lips as he was dragged into the kiss, nipping back in response to the other's bite. He bucked hard and began to thrust deep into the reaper repeatedly, pressing his entire body against William's back to keep the delicious kiss held* Mmm..-ngh. *breaks the kiss for only second and pulls back to slip out, forcing William to roll onto his back before diving down and driving himself back inside him to reclaim him once more, pounding mercilessly into him. As he rediscovered the new position, he leaned down into another hungry kiss, all the while dragging his nails down hard along his chest and over his stomach, leaving long, angry red claw marks*

Ronald: -watches his lover and William for a moment, feeling his own fire rekindle itself- Ignore what Seb said about being genital with his mouse. I want to play rough. –grinds himself on Grell's leg to make his point with a small squeaking noise.-

William: *shudders against Sebastian and attempts to meet each thrust to take the demon as deep as possible, groaning with satisfaction and lust. A purr starts to work it's way to the surface but is cut short with a snarl of annoyance when Sebastian pulls away momentarily and immediately suspects more teasing or trickery* Don't stop or I will kill- AHH MMPH! *his protest is interrupted by the onslaught of sensations of suddenly finding himself on his back, the demon slamming into him without mercy, his mouth being smothered, and nails digging into his skin. He is stunned momentarily, but hooks his legs around Sebastian's waist and acts on instinct to roll his hips to meet the other's thrusts, his own hands trying to find purchase on Sebastian's back, leaving welts behind*

Grell: Oh? I think we can manage that, can't we? *looks up at Undertaker with a knowing smirk and crooks his finger* Come on, darling. You heard him. This little mousie wants to play. *wiggles in the younger reaper's lap and takes the bottle from him, spreads the oil over his own hands and grabs Ron's shaft to pump it and bring it to full hardness again as he simultaneously reaches behind himself to prep himself with a sigh of eagerness*

Undertaker: *slinks off the couch to crawl behind Ron, smoothly taking the bottle from Grell and pressing against Ron's back to purr into his ear* You've no idea how hard- *he grinds against the younger reaper as he pours oil over his shaft as it rubs against Ron's cleft, then over his fingers* - it was to resist you earlier, little mouse. *he nips the young man's ear and wastes no time in finding his entrance and pressing a finger into him, pumping the digit firmly*

Sebastian: *arches into the reaper's nails from the sensation they left behind, stirring a lustful growl from him as he broke away from the kiss* Hngh- my, you..become quite.. ferocious..when pleasured…*smirks hungrily down at him, continuing to thrust himself hard and deep into the other, mimicking his scratching by tracing hard along the underside of his ribs again*

Ronald: -gasps and leans back against Undertaker's finger, and with a groan, he coated his own fingers with the oil. He leaned down, kissing Grell and encircled his entrance with his slickened finger before slowly sliding it in with Grell's own digit and twirling it around inside to help prepare him. All the wile small muffled moans were being purred against the redhead's lips. After a moment of stretching him, The younger shinigami withdrew his finger and pulled Grell's finger out, positioning himself and slowly pushing himself in with a grunt.-

William: *groans through clenched teeth* I know what I li-IKE! *yells and tosses his head back as the demon exploits the weak spot along his ribs again. He shivers hard as he writhes, shifting his hips slightly and Sebastian's next hard thrust makes him see stars. He gasps as his entire body goes rigid* There…HARDER! *he moans desperately, his voice high and tight as he digs his nails into the demon's back harder*

Grell: Mnn….Ronnie…*moans softly as Ron aids him, gasping from the pleasure and anticipation* Hmm, but we haven't been rough on you at all, mousie, have we? *growls softly and as Ron starts pressing in, he grabs his kouhai by the hair, exposes his neck to Undertaker and shifts all of his weight to impale himself on the younger man. He hisses against Ron's lips from the initial pain but quickly snaps his hips, barely giving either of them time to adjust before he starts a fast undulating rhythm*

Undertaker: *slips his finger from Ron and grins at the offered neck, whispering into Ron's ear* Indeed we haven't. *he simultaneously sinks his teeth into the skin of the young man's neck, his nails digging into his hips to position himself and fully thrusts into him. He pulls back slightly to lick at the bite* If it is too rough, be sure to say so, my dear…*he purrs and slams into the young man again and again, his hips complimenting Grell's rhythm*

Sebastian: *shifts again and thrusts more violently into him, aiming for the destined spot that made the reaper beg for more. He panted and moaned from the other's nails digging into him, clawing into him once more before lowering a hand down between them to stroke the other male's twitching arousal in time with his movements* Hah…nnn sing for me again…*he grins between pants, leaning down to capture his lips again for a moment in a deep kiss then moving further down to bite hard into his collarbone*

Ronald: Ah! –gasps out at the sudden tight warmth swallowing his member and giving him little to no time to adjust to the tightness, he squeezed his eyes closed, starting to move his hips against Grell's movements until he is forced to stop, feeling teeth on his neck and long nails raking down his sides and curling into his hips, he began to moan as Undertaker started to lick at the bite mark- Mmnnnn—GAHHH! –screams out as he is slammed into, the motion forcing himself further into Grell. He dug his nails into the redhead, letting out a shameless moan.

William: *twitches and practically spasms with every thrust, tightening his thighs around the demon's waist to keep him as deep as possible. He gasps and gives a high pitched moan as Sebastian starts stroking him and returns the kiss with blind savage lust, the world growing hazy as he clings to the body above him. His panting grows more and more ragged and his muscles tense painfully, but he completely loses it as Sebastian's teeth sink into his skin. His spine bows as he climaxes with a shuddering cry, his entire body tensing incredibly as he moans and rakes his nails over the demon's back, tangles fingers in Sebastian's inky hair and pulls him back into a vicious kiss*

Grell: *shivers and rolls his hips to meet Ron's thrusts* C'mon, mousie, show me what you've got! Or do I need to be more rough with you? *purrs and his fingers tighten in Ron's hair as he leans in to lightly run his teeth over the bite mark Undertaker left*

Undertaker: *laughs softly and does not let up his pace* I'll take that as confirmation that we're not being unfair, then? *draws his nails up Ron's sides as he growls into the young reaper's ear and gives a nasty nip to his ear, snapping his hips to thrust hard and deep, jostling the redhead in his lap and making him moan as well*

Sebastian: *grunts and grips his length as he's brought into another kiss, slowing his movements after he felt the reaper release everything and coat his hand. After a few more hard thrusts he pulled himself out and just held the kiss for a bit longer, burying his fingers into the short, dark hair before slowly breaking it, panting heavily as he simply gazed down at the other with passing passion* ..you sing beautifully..*manages a weak smirk before glancing over at the others on the couch, eyeing their every movement and nearly letting a groan slip when hearing his lover cry out in pleasure*

Ronald: -continuing to moan shamelessly as he tensed his inner muscles around the undertaker, making it a tighter fit. He cried out against Grell's ear and bit down on the flesh where Grell's jaw met his neck, thrusting himself against Undertaker's movements into the redhead, adding to the roughness he was receiving, and giving.- Uh-unfair? I n-never said it wasn't…d-doesn't make it uhnnn—wanted….

William: *pants tiredly as he kisses back, feeling satisfied finally. He hisses softly as the demon pulls out of him and looks away as Sebastian looks down at him* I can be quite vocal when I am…excited. *blushes and attempts to sit himself up, but his arms are too shaky and give out, so he just flops back onto the floor with a sigh* I'm going to need a moment…*shudders slightly from the recent pleasure and rubs his hands over his face, then follows Sebastian's gaze, taking note of a slight hitch in Undertaker's motion and smirks. He waves a hand towards the other three* I think your mouse is going to need you in a moment…

Grell: *shrieks as Ron bites him and rolls his hips to meet his motions eagerly, his breath coming in hitching gasps as he trembles atop the younger reaper* Ronnie…mmmmmgnh! M-more…*he groans desperately before pulling him away from his shoulder to smother his lips in a hungry growling kiss*

Undertaker: *suddenly gasps in pleasure feeling Ron tighten around him, but the gasp of pleasure turns to one of pain and he curses under his breath, his movement suddenly ceases* Oh, bloody hell! I'm so sorry, darlings.*looks over his shoulder, his eye twitching as he catches Sebastian's gaze* Mr. Michaelis, be a dear and take over for me, won't you? *kisses the back of Ron's neck* It's not you, my dear, it's me, I assure you. *he reluctantly pulls out of Ron with a sigh and moves out of the way. He backs up, straightening out his right leg as he goes and gingerly kneads over a scar that runs from hip to knee*

William: *snorts with a laugh* I knew it was only a matter of time! *rolls over onto his stomach, crawls over to Undertaker, and tenderly starts massaging his thigh* You know, better, sir…

Sebastian: *pushes himself to his feet to walk over and claim the spot Undertaker had just left* It would be my pleasure.. *smirks and shifts Ronald forward so to press him more into Grell before sliding beneath him, his still-stiffened arousal pressing eagerly against his entrance for a moment then pushing slowly inside* I see you have been having quite the fun, Ronald.. *leans into him as he thrust himself deeper, growling against his ear before nipping and tugging on it, rocking his hips roughly*

Ronald: -Even knowing that Undertaker was pulling out, he still let out a small whimper when it happened, But he practically purred feeling his lover's hands. He arched his back almost painfully to alow him to bite at his ear as his hands slid down Grell's sides to his hips, yanking him onto his shaft harder, one hand sliding up the redhead's leg to pull it up over his shoulder opposite ofSebastian's head. He relearned the rocking inside him, and again thrust his hips opposing that motion.

Grell: *is so focused on the younger reaper he barely notices the change and gasps when Ron lifts his leg and moans wholeheartedly at the more intense position, arching back against the sofa and tightening around Ron's member* Yes…Yes! *he moans desperately as he tosses his head back, shaking and twitching, his hands scratching over Ron's thighs as a few more fantastic thrusts send him screaming with his completion*

William: *gently massages Undertaker's thigh* You pushed yourself too hard, sir. *leans in and kisses over the scar, then lays his cheek against the elder's leg with a sigh, turning to watch and listen to the other three*

Undertaker: *laughs softly and follows William's line of sight* Can you really blame me? *runs fingers through Will's hair and leans back on his elbows to enjoy the show as well*

Sebastian: *runs his nails down his lover's back as he moved against his thrusts into the red reaper, lowering his head to leave dark marks along the back of his shoulder. He shifted to push himself deeper with another thrust, slipping one arm around him to lightly claw over his chest, leaving a few thin scratches*

Ronald: NNNN! –breath hitches and he bends over Grell more, changing the angle of both penetrations as the redhead climaxed, squeezing and spasming tighter around him, bringing the younger reaper to his own edge. His body stiffened and halted and he moaned out loudly as he filled the redhead before collapsing onto his chest, grell's leg sliding from his shoulder and down his arm. He turned his head and looked out the corner of his eye at Sebastian, giving him a cheeky grin as he panted to catch his breath.

Grell: *gyrates and shivers slightly at the feel Ron's hot seed filling him* Haaaa…*head lolls back as he pants and grins like a maniac, bringing his hands up cradle Ron's head against his chest and fondly pet bi-colored locks* Why didn't I have you sooner, Ronnie? You're bloody magnificent…But Bassy knows that, doesn't he? *purrs and looks up at Sebastian then smiles sharply. He snags the demon by the back of the neck and pulls him into a kiss, biting on his lower lip as he grinds down on Ronald once more to drive Sebastian deep into him again*

William: *shivers slightly at the sight of Grell and Ron looking so sated but shakes his head to clear it* We're all quite a mess. I'll go get towels. *moves to stand*

Undertaker: *hums in appreciation, grabs William and pulls him back down to hold him* No, no, darling, just wait…He got to hear you sing, it's only fair you get to hear him, hmm?

Sebastian: *gasps sharply from the sudden tightness and being forced deeper into his lover, quickening his movements and tightening his grip around Ronald, a groan muffled against Grell's lips as he kissed back deeply and reached up to grip a fist-full of the red-head's hair*

Ronald: Nngh! –moans from the deep assault and twists his neck painfully to find his lover's stretched neck and biting into it, moaning into his flesh as he raked his teeth over the bite mark and sucked on it.-

Grell: *hums softly into Sebastian's mouth and gives a small roll of his hips before breaking the kiss with a purr* Oh, do you want your mousie back, Bassy? He certainly wants you and I'm a bit useless in this position. *with a bit of effort he pulls himself off Ron with a gasp* But I can be useful elsewhere. *smirks and slinks around Sebastian's side, cracks his knuckles and kneels behind him. Chuckles darkly and sinks his nails into the demon's back, raking them down hard*

Undertaker: *grins and nuzzles the back of William's neck* That is quite the sight, isn't it?

William: *nods slightly and licks his lips*

Sebastian: *arches hard as Grell's nails sunk into him, making him push harder into Ronald, a small moan slipping* Ngh..can you? Then show me..*glances back at him, smirking between pants before leaning down over Ronald to tug on his ear, whispering a few dirty suggestions into it as his wandering hands fondled and massaged a few areas of his lover, stroking him awake*

Ronald: Ah! –pushes himself up so that he is on his hands and knees, pressing himself back into his lover. He panted heavily as his member was coaxed hard again, his mind buzzing.

Grell: *purrs and leans in to nip at the back of Sebastian's neck and claws over his sides* Hnnn? I can rough you up rather nicely, Bassy…*laughs against his skin and digs the points of his teeth slightly into his skin*

Undertaker: Mnnn. *groans softly watching the others and rolls hips against William, causing a small hiss of pain*

William: *shivers slightly and looks over his shoulder at the mortician* No, sir, none of that. *smirks and pushes Undertaker onto his back, reaching down to grip his still hard shaft* I thought you'd calm down a bit, but I should not have underestimated that drive of yours.

Undertaker: *chuckles softly* The spirit is willing…as is the body. It's just the leg that isn't. *gasps softly*

Sebastian: *groans and leans his head back* Nn..those teeth of yours…*moans softly and roughens both his strokes and his thrusts, squeezing and rubbing both his length and sac as he felt himself nearing his own limit once more*

Ronald: -gasping, his glasses sliding crookedly down his nose, he twisted his torso so he could grab a handful of Sebastian's hair, pulling him down and into a kiss over his shoulder biting down on his lip so hard a bead of blood started to form.-

Grell: *murmurs against Sebastian's neck* Is that what you want, Bassy? *licks over the skin with a teasing purr* My pleasure…*growls and sinks his teeth in viciously enough to break the skin and scrapes his nails over the demon's hips hard enough to make blood well*

William: But I know how to sate you…*echos Grell's growl and pumps Undertaker's member swiftly, smothering his lips and stroking his free hand over the elder's thigh, expertly and efficiently pulling sounds of pleasure from him before unceremoniously thrusting a finger into him and pumping the digit rhythmically, harshly*

Undertaker: *gasps and moans into Will's mouth* Nngh-! Y-you know me too well- mmn! AH! *shivers with a shaky laugh and gives himself over to William's ministrations eagerly*

Sebastian: *gasps and shudders from both bites, bucking harder a few times before passing his limit and spilling into his lover, holding the kiss as he emptied. He let out a soft groan from the passing feeling and quickened his strokes slightly on Ronald's arousal, slowly rocking his hips to stimulate him more*

Ronald: S-Seb, I don't n-need—ahh –not long after Sebastian filled him, he felt himself release again, his body twitching before he slumped to the floor weakly, breathing hard.-

Grell: *purrs and releases the demon's neck and gently licks over the wound he left behind* Ahhhhh, now doesn't that feel better? *nuzzles over Sebastian's neck*

William: Of course I do…*murmurs and kisses down Undertaker's jaw and brushes lips over the teeth marks Sebastian had left earlier* I'd be disappointed in myself if I didn't. *thrusts another finger into his shivering body, his pace hard and unrelenting as he bites down hard over the wounds, licking and sucking viciously as he pumps the elder's shaft without mercy*

Undertaker: *screams wordlessly and arches as William's rough treatment brings him to a hard and fast climax, simultaneously moaning his pleasure and whimpering slightly from the pain of his leg twitching from the stimulation*

Grell: *licks his lips as he looks around at everyone, reaching around the demon to pat * My, aren't we all a messy bunch? *gets up on slightly shaky legs, pulling fingers through Sebastian's hair as he does* Shall we clean up a bit, or do want to revel in the debauchery a little longer?

Sebastian: *pulls out with a groan and rests there comfortably against the foot of the couch, running his fingers back through his hair with a contented sigh, unable to bring himself to stand at the moment*

Ronald: -crawls over to his lover and curls up, resting his head in his lap- …cleaning up…would probably be best…

Grell: *smiles down at Ron* I think you're right, darling. I'll be back in a flash. Try to resist having another go while I'm gone. *winks and sashays off but returns shortly and tosses a couple of wet washcloths at Ron and Sebastian before settling on the floor with his husbands, pressing a cloth to Will's back and looping an arm around him to glide over his stomach*

William: *satisfied with Undertaker's completion, he straightens the man's leg out again and watches Grell as he leaves. He kneads Undertaker's thigh as he waits for the redhead to return and reaches up and puts a hand on the back of Grell's neck as he sits to pull him over his shoulder for a quick kiss* Thank you. *takes another cloth and presses it to Undertaker's neck*

Undertaker: *purrs in pleasure and lays limply on the floor, simply allowing William to do as he wanted* Who's turn was it again? *laughs softly*

Sebastian: *takes the wet washcloth with a nod of thanks before starting to wipe himself clean, resting his head back with a sigh* …it was your turn I believe, Undertaker..

Ronald: -chuckles- My dare to you got a bit out of hand… -grins and lazily uses a cloth to clean himself- …You missed a spot.-wipes a but of blood off his lover's neck.

Grell: *purrs and nuzzles Will's neck as he cleans himself and Will's belly* I don't think any of us mind that it went a little "out of hand".

William: No. But some of us are going to have nasty bruises and aches tomorrow. *shifts to rest on his knees with a slight wince*

Undertaker: *raises himself up on his elbows and looks at Sebastian* I offer it to you, Mr. Michaelis. Though, if we'd all rather, we can take a moment…*sighs and turns on his side and curls around William's knees*

Sebastian: *nods and rubs his neck tenderly, feeling the damage done on it for the first time* ..I will take a truth whenever you feel like giving it to me.. *leans over and rests his head comfortably against Ronald's shoulder*

Ronald: -smiles and rests his head on Sebastian's closing his eyes and pushing his glasses back up his nose-

William: *sighs in exasperation* Sir, stop it. *gently pushes Undertaker back onto his back and straightens his leg out again* Your propensity for post-coital cuddling is only a hindrance right now. You are only going to regret it when you can't walk tomorrow. *massages his thigh again*

Grell: *laughs and pinches Will's rear* Oh, come on, Will. He's not the only one who'll be walking funny~! *moves to kneel and cradle Undertaker's head in his lap, bending down to kiss his nose* There, is that better, darling?

Undertaker: *grins up at Grell* Much. *looks over at Sebastian and Ronald with a gentle smile* Hmm, I've not many questions to ask, but the sight of you and Ronald is indeed heart warming. What is your favorite thing about your little mouse?

Sebastian: *blinks and looks up at Ronald* ..just one thing..? Well, there is that stubbornness I enjoy followed by his flustered nature that makes him blush, sometimes squeaking which earned him his nickname. *smiles, straightening up to kiss his cheek lightly*

Ronald: ….I do not… -blushes-

Grell: *grins and licks his lips* I don't know, while the squeaking is true, I think "little" is an inaccurate description for your mousie. *waggles eyebrows* I'm quite a fan of his big-

William: *shoots a warning glance at the redhead* Grell…

Grell: -heart. *smirks* What did you think I was going to say?

Undertaker: *laughs* I think we can all agree that Ronald is quite charming. And feel free to go on if you like, Mr. Michaelis. There's always more than just one thing to cherish about one's beloved. Though, if you'd rather save your sweet nothings for Ron alone, it's your turn to choose.

Sebastian: *smirks and nuzzles his ear* Oh yes, I certainly enjoy his big heart as well..and I will choose to save the rest for Ronald because I feel rather nice and not want to embarrass him in front of his co-workers with all my words of adoration. *chuckles and runs his fingers through the blond hair*

Ronald: …I don't squeak….and…and besides! You called me 'Little mouse' before you and I became involved! –crosses his arms, stubbornly-

Grell: Aww, I'd hope we're more than just co-workers. At the very least, we're friends. Much closer friends, now. *purrs* And yes, Ronnie, you do squeak~! Especially for Bassy.

William: And there's that stubbornness. *smirks*

Undertaker: I'm most certainly not a co-worker of his, so feel free to embarrass him all you like. *grins*

Sebastian: Of course our first meeting was like a game of 'cat and mouse'..and yes, you do squeak. *grins and lowers his hand to pinch a bit of his rear* Shall I tell them the different kinds of ways to make you squeak..such as the obvious liking you have for bondage? Or maybe when I stroke that sensitive curl of yours.

Ronald: -jumps, letting out a surprised squeak, then he pouted- …it's not /that/ sensitive…

William: *still concentrating on massaging Undertaker's thigh* Who isn't fond of bondage? *realizes what he just said, blushes hard, and covers his mouth with a look of horror*

Undertaker: *grins and pokes Will* We certainly know you are, rabbit.

Grell: *snickers at Will then looks at Ron curious smirk* Curl? You mean that little fly away that won't stay down?

Sebastian: Who indeed..and the very same one. *smirks, bringing his hand up to run his finger slowly along said curl, stroking it as he straightened it out and repeated the gesture*

Ronald: -gasps out a higher-pitched squeak, a violent shiver running through his body.- St-stop…

Grell: I'll have to remember that…*grins viciously*

William: *pushes up his glasses and nonchalantly continues his work* And there's yet another squeak.

Undertaker: *laughs hard* Oh, do it again!

Sebastian: *smiles and continues his stroking, running his nails along his lover's spine slowly and teasingly*

Ronald: Stoooooop –voice is high-pitched and squeaky as he complained and flopped forward onto the demon's lap, covering his head with his hands-

Grell: Ronnie, that's when you're supposed to get back at him by exploiting one of his weaknesses! Unless, of course, you're a masochist and want him to keep torturing you for our pleasure. *snickers*

William: Sometimes the most prudent course of action is to give in. *shrugs*

Undertaker: As much fun as it is to watch your little mouse squirm, perhaps he's earned a bit of rest. Care to choose who shall be next then, Mr. Michaelis?

Sebastian: *smiles and just resorts to rubbing Ronald's back, leaving his curl be as he looked over at the three* Hm..William. Truth or dare?

Ronald: -mumbles incoherently into Sebastian's lap-

Grell: *smirks knowingly at Sebastian* I'm sure that comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?

Undertaker: I think it's time to move this leg of mine. William, be a dear and help me up?

William: *nods and stands, pulling Undertaker up with him to get him to his feet, then looks over at Sebastian* Truth.

Sebastian: *looks down at his mumbling lover and petting his head before looking over at the other reaper again* The T in your name…what does it mean?

Ronald: -perks up- Ooo, Middle name, This is potentially entertaining.

William: It really is not an unusual name. It's-

Undertaker: Two sheds! *cackles and takes a few ginger steps*

William: *narrows his eyes at Undertaker* I could trip you, you know.

Grell: *laughs and scoots away from Will and Undertaker, moving to lay against Ron* It's Toby!

William: *sighs* Tobias, actually. Only my sis- I was only ever called "Toby" if someone wanted to annoy me.

Sebastian: I will keep that in mind..*smirks* Your turn then, 'Toby'.

Ronald: Toby…-chuckles- That's cute.

Grell: *looks up at Ron* I tell him that all the time, but he still doesn't like it. Then again, he didn't like me calling him Will at first, either.

Undertaker: *laughs* Still, "Toby" is taken better than "Two Sheds".

William: That ridiculous nickname is so completely random it's ludicrous. *adjusts glasses* Ronald, truth or dare?

Sebastian: I personally had a suspicion that it could have been "Throws"..

Ronald: -laughs- Truth…don't wanna move.

Grell: "Trebuchet" would be appropriate, too. *snickers*

Undertaker: *sits on the arm of the couch and looks down at Ron* I can't blame you. Would you like a pillow at least, my dear? *bats a throw pillow towards him*

William: *ignores Grell and Sebastian* Remaining purely unbiased, who is the best kisser amongst us?

Sebastian: *chuckles and reaches up to grab the pillow as it soared over, shifting Ronald so he could rest on it and be more comfortable*

Ronald: ….You mean I have to choose? I wasn't comparing you guys. –sits up- And who's all in this? The three of you? Or is Seb included? In any case, I'll need to refresh my memory so I can answer that one. –taps his lips-

William: *nods* Yes, Sebastian is included.

Grell: Oh! Oh! Me first! *wiggles up Ron's side and cups his cheek* I don't think I'll get the title of the best, but I know you're a good kisser and I'm not about to turn down a chance to snog you. *pulls Ron into a deep kiss, twining their tongues with a moan*

Undertaker: *tumbles back on the couch and stretches out* Well that certainly didn't take long. *laughs softly*

Sebastian: Indeed not. *smirks, watching them in amusement*

Ronald: -moans and slips his hands around Grell, pulling him into the kiss more until it broke, licking his lips- Next? –looks at Undertaker-

Grell: *nips Ron's lips playfully as he pulls away* Keep that up, Ronnie, and I might just start crushing on you.

William: *raises an eyebrow* Might? From the looks of it, I think you already have.

Undertaker: *smiles and leans in* As you wish…*presses lips to Ron's gently before deftly sliding his tongue in to caress the younger reaper's softly*

Sebastian: I will only accept the crush if you don't attempt to steal him away from me…otherwise I may have to seek revenge by tying up William.

Ronald: Mmm –holds up a finger at Sebastian's words as he continued the liplock with the undertaker. Once it ended, he pulled back and looked at his lover- Hardly counts as revenge, love. –smirks- and walks over to William, leaning into him and putting on an innocent look- Wouldn't it be better, to tie us both up?

Grell: *smirks and rubs his cheek against Sebastian's shoulder* Why would I steal him away when you two look so good together? I'd just steal a kiss or two here and there! But if you promise to tie Will up, I just might try~!

William: *frowns at Sebastian and Grell* Why am I being dragged into this? *looks down at Ron* And why would you-

Undertaker: Shut up and kiss him, Two Sheds.

William: *eyebrow twitches in annoyance* I will. *puts arms around Ron and pulls him into a forceful, precise kiss with a soft growl*

Sebastian: *looks over at Grell with a smirk, tapping the tip of his nose playfully* Attempt it and I will tie you up first just as you were to the coffin earlier..although I must admit..*switches his gaze to his lover and William, hearing the hungry noises coming from the dark haired reaper* I do admire the viciousness William has when presented with passion or lust..

Ronald: -lets out a small squeak of surprise at the forceful kiss, blushing as he returned it passionately, slipping his arms around his neck and shoulders. After the kiss ended, he paused to clear his throat,- S-Sebastian? He said, walking back over to his lover.

Grell: Even if I did try, you've spoiled your mousie. As bloody fabulous as I am, I simply couldn't compete. *wiggles his nose* Hnn? And you only got a small taste of Will's drive~! *grins*

Undertaker: *nods in agreement with Sebastian* Yes, it's quite a perk considering how stern how can be most of the time. But if you think this is intriguing, you should see how he reacts when he's been denied too long.

William: *releases Ron and looks over at the other three with a raised eyebrow* As I've said before, I know what I like.

Sebastian: Then I certainly have to see such a reaction. *smirks and looks up at his lover, reaching up to bury his fingers into his hair as he dragged him down into a passionate kiss, instantly slipping his tongue into his mouth to run slowly over his*

Ronald: Mmmm~ -relaxes into the kiss, shifting to sit on his lap and snuggle up to him as he kissed back. Reluctantly pulling away after a few moments.- ….what was the question again? –grins sheepishly-

Grell: Oh, it's good fun… *trails off, getting distracted by watching Ron and Sebastian kiss, but shakes his head clear and resumes once they finish* -fun getting Will all riled up like that…until someone dislocates a hip.

Undertaker: Or fractures a pelvis…

William: *crosses arms with a very small but smug grin* But you both of know better now, don't you? *looks to Ron* The question was who amongst us is the best kisser?

Sebastian: Mmm..*kisses his cheek before leaning back again* Yes, love..now that you have kissed us all once more to test, do tell. *grins slightly*

Ronald: It's hardly a fair question… -points to Grell- Grell's kisses taste the best…He taste like strawberries. –moves his finger to point to the Undertaker- He had the sweetest kiss…gentle. –looks at Sebastian and gives him a quick peck on the lips- You have the most passionate, of course…but I suppose the best kisser would be Will…His kiss…took me completely by surprise, and I knew it was going to happen.

Grell: *giggles* There's a joke in there somewhere about being fruity…

Undertaker: *grins and reaches over to pet Ron's hair*That's very kind of you to say, my dear. I try.

William: *blinks with genuine surprise* Really? *blushes lightly and clears his throat* Thank you, Ronald. I believe it is your turn to choose.

Sebastian: *smiles and kisses him on the cheek, running his fingers lovingly through the bi-colored hair, slipping a finger up over his curl a couple times in a teasing manner*

Ronald: Eap! –squeaks and slips down on the demon's lap until his head was in his lap, his legs draped over Undertaker's lap- Stop that… -pouts- G-Grell…your turn…

Undertaker: *laughs* William might be deemed the best kisser, but Sebastian knows how to play you like an instrument.

William: And you're still squeaking.

Grell: Dare, Ronnie! I'm still up for a challenge!

Sebastian: I do like to know that he is still in tune. *smirks, running his nails over his lover's back slowly*

Ronald: -shivers- No, you are just showing off that you know all my buttons….-reaches up to flick playfully at the demon's nose then looks at Grell.- I dare you to…Not wear any makeup tomorrow at work.-smirks-

William: *nods in approval* He might actually report on time for once.

Undertaker: It wouldn't hurt, I think. He's quite lovely no matter what he wears….or doesn't, in some cases. My favorite cases. *grins*

Grell: *scoffs* You think I can't be gorgeous without it? I'll one up you, Ronnie. Not only will I not wear any makeup, I'll be a bloody ginger Will and I'll get a date with one of the secretaries.

Sebastian: How is that one-upping? *smirks as he continues to tease Ronald's back with the tips of his nails*

Ronald: No, I just wonder what it would be like for you to be a gentleman rather than a lady at work for once. –arcs his back slightly into Sebastian's touch-

Grell: It's one-upping because he obviously thinks I can't do it. I can not only go a day without makeup, I can be a perfectly calm and handsome gentleman. Besides, other than it's fun to be pretty, I overdo it most of the time to annoy the hell out of the higher ups.

Undertaker: That is a sentiment I can certainly admire. *smiles fondly at Grell*

William: I am going to pretend I did not just hear that.

Grell: Hear what? *grins* Bassy! Truth or dare?

Sebastian: I will try a Dare this time.

Ronald: -pouts- …he's gonna make you move…I just know it…

Grell: Only for a moment. *smirks and goes to pick up the dress off the floor* Bassy, I dare you to put this on and show us how much of a lady you can be.

William: You just want to see Sebastian in a dress.

Undertaker: He does have a thing for serious faced dark haired gentlemen in lace. *chuckles* At least it's not a bonnet!

Sebastian: Oh that bonnet. *sighs and pats Ronald's back before shifting him to have him move so he could get up and take the dress, walking from the room to go change. Not too much later he emerged from the back room in the dress, having grown out his hair and put it up in a bun with some strands hanging down to curtain his face, the tapping of heels signaling his return and revealing the too familiar heels from his demon form. He smiled gently and gave a polite curtsy to them*

Ronald: …. –starts to laugh- hahaha! It suits you and doesn't suit you at the same time…

Undertaker: *grins at Sebastian* You never do anything by halves do you, Mr. Michaelis?

William: *raises an eyebrow* The boots are a nice touch.

Grell: *claps excitedly* Ah! You look so lovely, Bassy~! I certainly approve! 3 Torment whom you must while I soak this in…*nods appreciatively* You really ought to show off those legs of yours more often.

Sebastian: *smiles and walks over to sit beside Ronald, tucking his legs beneath himself 'properly'* It has been some time since I have been in such..revealing clothing, let alone to show my legs. And as much as I feel that I should be revolted in this dress, I'm actually very…comfortable. *shrugs slightly before looking over at the older reaper* Truth or dare, Undertaker?

Ronald: -silently slides is hand over to pinch the demon's butt under the skirts as he sat down-

William: Short flowing skirts are not very restricting.

Grell: And they're so convenient. *leers as he watches Ron take advantage of the skirt*

Undertaker: Indeed they are. *chuckles* I shall take a truth as I am not very mobile at the moment.

Sebastian: *smirks but suddenly arches up with a surprised noise sounding similar to a small chirp like a crow, biting his lip too late to silence himself as he glanced at Ronald then over at the Undertaker* ..well then…how about your name? I am just as curious to know after referring you as 'Undertaker' all this time. *smiles*

Ronald: -Gives Sebastian a devious grin.-

Grell: What was that, Bassy? *grins sadistically* Do it again, Ronnie!

William: *crosses arms and looks at Undertaker expectantly* I've seen your dossier, so I'll know if you're lying, sir.

Undertaker: Why would I lie? *gives Sebastian a small grin* I've gone by many names over the years, but none have suited me better than Undertaker. But, if you must know, I was once known as Cassius. *laughs softly* Not a famous one, mind you.

Sebastian: I would prefer not to make that noise again.. *smirks at the silver-haired reaper* Oh? A shame to not be more famous than you are, but a suiting name no less.

Ronald: Oh no? –grins and pinches his butt again, harder this time.

Grell: *wiggles and grins* I think you do, Bassy. I think you do…

William: I'm surprised you didn't attempt to side step it, sir.

Undertaker: *shrugs at Will then nods in thanks towards Sebastian* Thank you, Mr. Michaelis. Ronald, truth or dare? Or shall we let you molest your crow for a while longer? *smirks*

Sebastian: *jumps but manages to muffle the chirp again by biting down on his lip, tilting his head as he gave his lover a look* Mind your fingers, little mouse..lest you are asking for me to begin biting you again.

Ronald: Oh, the horror. –rolls his eyes with a smirk- We both know where that leads. I think I'll survive. –looks at the Undertaker- Dare.

Grell: Oh, he's asking for it. *grins*

Undertaker: Since we're having so much fun with feminine clothing, Ronald, your dare is to dress lady-like for the duration of your shift tomorrow. You shall be the lady to Grell's gentleman.

William: Slingby is going to have a field day with this.

Sebastian: I am always asking for it.. *smirks slightly and leans over to nibble playfully on his lover's neck before sitting straight again* ..if at all possible, I would love for a picture of this dare taking place tomorrow.

Ronald: -slaps his hand over Sebastian's mouth- Don't give them ideas of creating evidence! Besides, I don't own anything like tha—t's appropriate for work…. -He muttered, remembering his own maid outfit tucked away in the depths of his wardrobe that he swore would never come out again.-

Grell: You're not getting out of it that easily, Ronnie! Fortunately, we have something you can borrow~! We just happen to have a tasteful little suit with a skirt…but the shoes that go with it are probably going to be too large…

William: *adjusts glasses* Conveniently, photos for the new employee identification badges are scheduled for tomorrow.

Undertaker: *laughs hysterically*

Grell: *smiles at Undertaker having a laughing fit* I guess that means it's your turn to pick, Ron.

Sebastian: *chokes down a laugh, covering his mouth to hide it* Well then…

Ronald: What?! But that isn't until next week! ….right? William-senpai! You can't tell me you would allow my employee photograph to be so…so unprofessional!

Grell: If I have to do it with short hair and no makeup, then you have to do it looking pretty, Ronnie. It's only fair!

William: If you had read the memo correctly, you'd know that replacement photos are next week. However, the original photos must be presented to the photographer in order to justify getting replacements done. The situation will be remedied eventually so I see no reason why I should not allow it.

Undertaker: *wipes away a tear of laughter* This is just priceless! I had no idea such a dare would have so many ramifications!

Sebastian: *grins, running his fingers through the bi-colored hair* Now now, love…I am sure that you will look just as professional in your more..feminine attire..

Ronald: This is cruel and unorthodox punishment… -grumbles-and sighs- Well…I can't be the first to back out of a dare… -glances at Grell- Might as well have the professional help me so I don't look too ridiculous, other than having to wear a skirt…will you help? Oh and William; Truth or dare?

Grell: It's not like we're torturing you, darling, but yes, I'll be glad to make you look like a knock-out. You don't even have to act all that femmy if you don't want to. A confident man in skirt is just mmmmmmmm~!

Undertaker: Like a strong woman in a masculine suit?

Grell: Oh, yes. *licks his lips* Confident anyone in anything…or nothing. Wearing only confidence is fine by me, too. *grins*

William: I won't chance a dare since it will likely land me in the same predicament as you, Ronald. I choose truth.

Sebastian: I'm sure you would look just as lovely in a skirt at work, William.

Ronald: What? And risk random overtime as payback later? No fine… -thinks- So, why did Grell and Undertaker have to go to such extremes as chloroform to get you to be with them? Obviously you had feelings for them if it actually worked….

Grell: Oh, it was Unny's idea, actually~! You see, he and I were together before he dragged Will into our little arrangement kicking and screaming. *snickers* The chloroform was to stop him from running away.

Undertaker: And William did not like me in the least before then. *grins*

William: I am not exactly proud of how I once was.*blushes hard and grits his teeth* But if I must tell the truth, then I will. *sighs* I was unaware- no, in denial of feelings I had developed for Grell over the years. Apparently I was so obstinate, Undertaker deemed he needed to intervene by using jealousy, manipulation, and apparently drugs to force me to see it. *looks away* And it worked.

Sebastian: Hm, how interesting…

Ronald: I'm surprised Undertaker would want to share Grell if he already had him all to himself…I sort of assumed you all three got together at the same time.

Undertaker: *laughs softly* Actually, I had originally wanted William and Grell to be together without my involvement whatsoever. Over the years I had noticed the silly little games they played and thought it was absolutely ridiculous that neither of them did anything about their mutual feelings. I pursued Grell in the hopes that it would make William jealous, though I had to take more drastic measures to get him to realize just what he was feeling, and I intended to step out of the picture once that was accomplished.

Grell: And he tried. Just when we were getting all cozy and Will was finally warming up to him, the old bugger ran off on us. *pokes Undertaker in the chest hard* It took us months to track him down.

William: And the use of a billy club, shackles, and an easily bribed official to bind him to us permanently. It was ironic that he had worked so hard to make us aware of our feelings that he wound up not noticing that he'd developed his own.

Sebastian: I suppose that is one way to form a relationship.. *chuckles slightly* And here I always thought that my successful attempt of raping you was a bit far-fetched, even with the major set-backs…am I wrong, little mouse?

Ronald: -freezes, eyes going wide- Wh-why would you say that you raped me?! Th-they don't need to know that! –says, incredibly embarrassed over the fact that he had fallen in love with his rapist during the rape.-

William: …I cannot say much to that. It is not very different from what happened between Undertaker and myself.

Grell: *cuddles up with William* And I was just so tantalizing you couldn't resist, right? *grins and nuzzles his neck*

Undertaker: *smiles at Ron and Sebastian* That seems like a rather unfortunate beginning, but seeing the two of you as you are now, it obviously worked out for the best. Love is the strangest thing, isn't it?

Sebastian: Indeed it is, but I can't complain. *smiles, leaning down to kiss Ronald's flushed cheek*

Ronald: …Still…I prefer to ignore that it was completely against my will….at first…

Grell: *nuzzles Will more* It really doesn't matter much anymore since you two are so lovey dovey, right? I can't imagine Bassy harming a hair on your head….well, out of malice anyway. He obviously likes biting you. *winks* And you like it back.

Undertaker: Love tends to change things, transforming the bad into good, and good into euphoric.

William: It changes most things for the best. *pets Grell's hair fondly* Sebastian, truth or dare?

Sebastian: Indeed, I do. *chuckled quietly as he nips playfully at Ronald's neck again*..and I feel adventurous. Dare.

Ronald: -folds his arms stubbornly- Y-you're lucky I love you…. –mumbles-

Grell: How sweet is that? All this talk of love is making me feel all giddy~! *wiggles against Will*

Undertaker: *chuckles* What was it William called you two before? "Infuriatingly adorable"?

William: Yes, sir, it was something along those lines. And it still stands true.*smiles softly* Sebastian, I dare you to propose to Ronald right here, right now.

Sebastian: *was just about to kiss Ronald's cheek when hearing the dare, eyes widening in surprise and blushing, looking quickly at William* P-propose? ..it..it wouldn't be as meaningful through a dare! Even…if it is…earlier than I intended to…

Ronald: -Ronald was bright red, his mouth hanging open, stunned to silence-

William: *grins from ear to ear* It's as meaningful as you make it.

Grell: Bassy, it's not like this is the very first proposal. You know you've been asking him every day with every kiss, every embrace, and every little gift of yourself to him and he's been answering you. This will just be the first time you ask with words, and it probably won't be the last.

Undertaker: *smiles*You are quite devious, William. Does this mean you approve of their relationship?

Sebastian: …*sighs and gets to his feet, grabbing his pants and shirt to go change. After a few minutes he returned again redressed, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box* I'm beginning to wonder if your idea sparked from this..I know you felt it in my pocket earlier, William. *gives the reaper a knowing smirk before turning back to Ronald and kneeling in front of him* ..ironically, I was planning to do this after our date tonight, but..*smiles, taking his hand to kiss his fingers, using his other hand to open the box to show him the ring* ..I love you, Ronald..and I would love nothing more than your hand in marriage.

Ronald: -his face couldn't get any redder. And when he was finally able to speak, it came out a squeak- Y-yes. -Despite his shyness, he flung his arms around the demon, kissing him passionately-

William: *pulls Undertaker against him and Grell* Whether or not I approve doesn't matter. *gestures towards Ron and Sebastian* That is what matters.

Grell: *kisses William* I love the way you think, you big softie!

Undertaker: Let's let them bask in their happiness for a moment, shall we, gentlemen? *distracts Grell and Will with kisses*

Sebastian: *smiles wide and kisses him back as passionately, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close before slowly pulling away, resting his forehead against the other's as he took his hand to slip the ring onto his finger* ..ti amo, my little mouse..

Ronald: Anch'io ti amo, il mio demone dolce. –whispers against his lips, running his fingers through his black hair.

Grell: *watches Sebastian and Ron and can't stop wiggling. Finally rips himself away from Will and Undertaker and flings himself at the other two, hugging them together* Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! *nuzzles both of them affectionately*

William: *sighs* Grell, get off of them. Don't ruin their moment.

Undertaker: *laughs softly* Shall we end the game here, then, gentlemen, so that you may return home and celebrate accordingly?

Sebastian: *grunts at the sudden hug but just smiles, pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead before looking over at the others with a nod* That would be a good plan…

Ronald: Grell-senpai, don't be surprised if I'm a little late before work tomorrow to let you doll me up. –says before capturing the demon's lips once more.-

Grell: Oh, darling, I'd be downright disappointed in Bassy if you showed up on time…and I'll see if I can find some sensible shoes since you no doubt will be walking funny.

William: Things I am not hearing: The parts of this conversation regarding expected tardiness. What I am hearing: Ronald will be reporting to work.

Undertaker: Well, tonight was good fun, wasn't it? Let's do it again sometime, hmm? But, go on, get home, you two, before the hour gets too late.

Sebastian: I will try to not make him too late~ *purrs, reconnecting the kiss and doing so multiple times before nuzzling his cheek* He still has one last dare to complete after all and I would not want him to miss it. *smirks*

Ronald: You just want to see me in a skirt again… -mutters- Your room…or my place?

Grell: *stands and pulls Sebastian and Ron with him* Wherever you wind up going, break the bloody bed!

Undertaker: *rolls off the couch and moves to hug Grell from behind* I think they have every intention of doing so. We have a couple of coffins to break ourselves.

William: *scoops up Ron's clothes and hands them to him* Congratulations. *looks at Sebastian* To both of you.

Sebastian: Your place, please…I doubt I will be able to control myself to keep the noise level down and accidentally wake the over servants at the manner…my young master included..

Ronald: Oh? So I won't need the gag then? –gives an impish grin, taking his clothes and pulling on his pants-

-knocks on the door to Undertaker's shop, shifting uncomfortably from a long intimate night with his fiancé, too happy to care much about having to cross dress at work.

Grell answered the door cheerfully, ever the morning person having already dressed and fed himself, and dragged Ron inside to give him a quick makeover. William had already left and Undertaker was still sleeping, but Grell had the younger reaper dressed and made up in practically no time at all. As promised, he put Ron into a tasteful pinstripe skirt with a matching jacket, a sensible pair of low heels, and demure makeup meant to enhance the blonde's features as well as sweeping his hair into a slightly softer and tamed style. He looked very professional. The only exception Grell made to doing everything quickly was to give Ron a proper manicure. The man had just gotten engaged and he should be proud to show off his ring with beautiful hands…even if he didn't tell others to whom. Grell himself had put on a tailored black suit, left his face clear of makeup, and styled his hair just like William's. He'd even removed the chain from his glasses. The only thing that betrayed his submission to dress code was the maroon ascot he wore in lieu of the typical black tie.

Grell took a moment to stand back and admire his work before offering his arm to Ron and rushing out the door to get to work. Upon arriving, he slowed his pace and played the role of the gentleman as he held the door to usher the younger reaper into the building. Not unexpectedly, they received a lot of stares as they clocked in, but no one said anything. Then again, they had yet to make it to their offices. Upon reaching their floor, Grell again took Ron's arm with every intent of escorting him to his office, perhaps parade him around a bit before letting him go.

Grell: *smirks* How are you holding up, Ron?

Ronald:I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I? -looks at the shocked secretaries-

Eric: *was just about to walk into his own office when he noticed the two coming down the hall, doing a double-take when seeing Grell was lacking the long flow of his hair…then actually looked them over. He nearly dropped his cup of coffee* ..the…bloody fuck? Whoa whoa whoa, hold up hold up.. *he waved his hand to stop them, snorting a little as he started to laugh at Ron's getup* ..let me guess..either you lost a bet, or Red dragged you into one of those nasty rounds of Truth or Dare with the others. You've seen what Will's come to work with after those kinds of nights, kid…

Ronald: -Shrugs, though blushes from embarrassment- This dare isn't so bad in the grand scheme of what all that little game lead to…The game was mostly painless…sort of. –grins, glowing with happiness as he rubbed his neck, the light catching the ring on his finger causing a glint.-

Grell: *keeps his face neutral and speaks calmly* If you think this is remarkable, you should have seen what William was wearing last night. It was a very…fulfilling game for all involved, more so once the alcohol wore off. Come now, Eric, give Ronald a compliment.

Eric: *looks over at Ron and grins again, looking him over* Yea, don' you just look- *blinks, snatching Ron's wrist when he saw the glint* …a pretty ring fer the outfit, or did something else happen last night..? Aren't you lot married already minus Knox here?

Ronald: I'm not getting hitched to those three if that's what you are getting at. But it's not just decoration either. –grins teasingly-

Grell: Of course I'd not take on yet another husband. Ronald is quite happily involved with another, though there were certain indulgences last night. If we wish to speak further on the subject, perhaps we should move out of the hallway and into an office?

Eric: …eh, I'll pass on those kinds of details, thanks…I'm just curious about who've you been ditching me for drinks for all this time, Knox. *grins and lets his wrist go* An' if you don't want to tell me out here, fine. My office's right there. *jabs his thumb over his shoulder towards the open door right behind him* Though how you managed to go as so far as actually cuttin' your hair AND not being as flamboyant while actually wearin' a suit still shocks me, Red..

Ronald: That's all because of two dares he got from my significant other and I last night. –sighs, looking around at all the staring reapers and secretaries before pushing Eric and Grell into Eric's office- Might as well tell you now since I want you to be my best man…

Grell: *smiles politely at the staring secretaries* Ladies, you are looking quite lovely today, I-! *gets pushed by Ron into Eric's office and calls over his shoulder* I wish to speak with you later! Do excuse us! *shuts the door after Ron and smirks at Eric* Ronald thought I would be unhappy to not wear makeup for a day, and I took it as quite a challenge. But, that is not the exciting news. Ronald's significant other just became incredibly significant…prompted by William no less.

Eric: *folds his arms, leaning against his desk* Best man? Me? Heh, sure…I'll make sure to embarrass the hell outta you. *grins, looking him over again* ..so a prompted proposal? What, did your boyfriend get dared to do it? I'm sure he treats you like a princess if you're not freaking out about the skirt as I expect you too..*smirks* So what, Princess Knox? Who is it?

Ronald: I am not 'freaking out' about having to dress like this because there is nothing I can do about it. So stop calling me that. –elbows Eric in the ribs- And, yes, William-senpai dared him to do it, but it turns out Sebastian was planning to ask me anyway.

Grell: William himself admitted he thought they were "infuriatingly adorable". And they truly are. Bas- Sebastian had the ring on him. With how thorough and efficient he is, I suspect he had been planning to ask for some time, though not in that exact setting.

Eric: *smile falters slightly* ..wait..Knox, you've been seeing..that demon? Even if You and William agree with it, don't you think it's…bending a rule a little too much? Though it would explain why you've been showing up reeking of demon and looking battered some nights even if you obviously got laid pretty good.. *muses, looking down at the ring on Ronald's hand again*

Ronald: Yeah, I thought it was, but that didn't stop me. Why do you think I kept it a secret for so long? –smirks- So, Still up for being my Best Man?

Grell: *scoffs and breaks his seriousness* As if rules could stop love. They've got my support, as well as Unny's, and Will's even if he won't outright say it. If anyone has any objection or tries to stop the wedding, you can bet they'll find themselves on the business end of my chainsaw. *grins manically*

Eric: *frowns slightly as though thinking it over…then sighs and nods* Yea, I'll do it. Just..let me meet him properly first like when you two go out next time, or tonight. *shrugs* And you're not bringin' yer chainsaw to the wedding if I can't, Red. *points at Grell, glancing at him over his glasses*

Ronald: -chuckles- He insisted on seeing me dressed like this, this morning so he's meeting me after work. You can come along if you want to. Maybe we can go out for a few drinks after I get back into a nice pair of pants and get the makeup off.

Grell: Of course I'm bringing my scythe! You can't have a proper Reaper wedding with an Arch of Scythes to salute the happy couple!

William: *lets himself into the office* Gentlemen, need I remind you that you are already on the clock?

Eric: Yea, for a normal Reaper wedding. This one's getting married to a demon, remember? Don't think other Reapers would be as approving.. *nods towards Ronald before looking over at Will* I know, boss. Just getting some straight facts.

Ronald: -sighs- Back to work-mode, hu? Alright, I guess I don't mind hiding out in my office until my first collection for the day.

Grell: *straightens up and goes back into serious mode* Eric just agreed to be Ronald's best man on the stipulation that he meet the other groom-to-be.

William: I see.*adjusts glasses* Finish your business quickly. Photographs are scheduled to begin in an hour.

Eric: *nods then grins at Ronald* Lucky you, Princess. That done-up face of yours is gonna be your ID for a while..

Ronald: -groans- Don't remind me!

Grell: *smirks* Jealous? I could turn you into Pretty Princess Erica. I could even dye that face scruff of yours a lovely shade of pink~!

William: Why do I even bother? *indulges in an eyeroll and leaves*

Eric: What in the hell…? No. That's just wrong, you don't do something like that to a man's dignity..facial hair stays natural. I'd rather shave it. AND…if you even think about getting near me with your magical make-up, I'll redo your face with my scythe. *frowns and waves towards the door* Now don't be pissin' off Will today, I'm not really in the mood to deal with it. You two knuckleheads should get to work. And good luck with the skirt, kid. *smirks at Ronald* Hope Red here gave you pointers on how to work around in it..

Ronald: -turns to go, mumbling- Not my first time in a dress…

Grell: Not man enough to wear pink? *grins at Eric* There doesn't have to be makeup involved if you just want a bloody and messy tussle. You know I'm game, darling. I haven't had a good fight in a while. *straightens up and makes sure his hair is smooth* Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have some ladies to woo. *exits the office*

Eric: *raises eyebrows in surprise* …since when did he start wooing ladies?

Ronald: They are going to think Grell and I switched bodies somehow… -watches Grell walk over to the secretaries- We have sort of switched places for the day…Think I should start acting like him and hang off of William-senpai when he is trying to work? –jokes-

Grell: *politely converses with the ladies, subtly flirting*

William: *steps in and chastises Grell for wasting time*

Eric: *shrugs* Y'could…but I dunno how well he'll take it. *smirks* You should get goin' on your work before Will comes after you again, speaking of..don't want you getting overtime and runnin' late for that fiancé of yours.

Ronald: Yeah, probably. See ya. –heads off to his own office, flipping off a reaper who shouted a vulgar remark about his skirt as he walked.-

* * *

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it despite it's rough, unedited format!


End file.
